On My Mind
by beauty8897
Summary: Piper Chapman hates highschool. Only her best friend Polly and a certain raven-haired beauty keep her going. What she doesn't know is that Alex Vause has been thinking of a certain blonde-haired beauty. What happens when they finally meet not realizing that it's been the other that's been on their minds? M for adult language, themes & maybe future smut. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Thanks for giving this story a try! This is my first go at writing so lmk if it's any good so I know if I should continue. Some songs that kind of go with this chapter are "Somebody Else" by the 1975 and "Girl Crush" by Little Big Town. Please leave suggestions/comments in the review section, I really appreciate them and take them into consideration!**_

 _ **3 beauty8897**_

 **PIPER POV**

Piper Chapman hates high school. She hates the shitty teachers that are paid to do nothing. She hates the crappy classrooms filled with uncomfortable desks, mold, and decade-old school supplies. She hates the gym run by coaches who have obviously never exercised a day in their life; and she hates the kids. Kids. Her fellow peers that ruin halls with their self-centered lives, run either by the pursuit of popularity or success. What a shallow and small world high school is. Every day she journeys to this hell-hole counting the days until its finally over. If it wasn't for it being her junior year and her best friend Polly, she would have quit a long time ago. Of course, there's that other thing. Or rather that other someone, that drives her to sit in those small desks every day; she doesn't know her name. And she swears it isn't a crush. No, she's straight. Right? I mean, who can help but fantasize about her pale, smooth skin... and what it would taste like. No. She can't. Piper is straight. She needs to stop thinking of this girl she only sees for a second while walking down these gloomy halls. Just a flash of her shiny, black hair or a glimpse of her pale skin is what is usually seen, but Piper knows it's her: she can feel, she can tell. And she doesn't know why. Piper never questioned herself before this: before HER, but she knew she was in trouble when she looked into those green eyes...

Piper tries her best to keep her head down while she's traveling from A to B in her own personal hell: Litchfield High. This way she stays out of trouble and disappears into the crowd instead of being seen as a target for unrestrained assholes that consider causing others pain as a fun pastime. Rushing to her biology class, Piper scurried to class all the while maintaining eye contact with the floor. Today, her method of disappearing caused her to not see a certain someone until it was too late. Looking up Piper saw the raven-haired beauty that's been causing her problems for weeks, and not having enough time to process the situation, Piper collided with that someone who was intently staring at their phone. She grunted from the impact as the air was knocked out of her and heard a raspy voice groan a resounding "What the fuck?" as both felt the consequences of the collision. Lying on the floor, Piper got up as soon as she regained her breath and kneeled next to the brunette who laid groaning on the floor. "Shit, sorry!" the blonde apologized feeling responsible. "I was just lost in my thinking and I didn't see you coming! Are you hurt? Stupid question. Of COURSE you're hurt, that's why you're laying here..." Piper had zoned out as she usually does when she frantically rants and when she refocused her eyes on the girl was surprised to find her staring intently at her with a questioning look and a smirk that took her breath away. Not much can stop Piper from her ranting but fuck, that look...

Piper was ripped from her thoughts when the girl cleared her throat and questioned, "Do you do that a lot?"

"Do what?" Piper answered not understanding what she was talking about.

"Freak the fuck out about small things...?" The girl smiled at Piper taking away any breath to talk. In Piper's silence the girl again questioned, "Are you okay? I knew I had an effect on girls but usually they can talk when I ask them questions." Piper blushed and scooted away as she just noticed she was literally on TOP of the girl. "No, don't go. Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I was just joking." The girl said with a concerned look in her eyes.

Piper finally had enough clarity of mind to talk. "No, it's just that I'm going to be late to biology so I have to go." She clarified as she stood up, not comprehending why anyone would want to leave her willingly. She was basically a goddess. Now, closer than she's ever been to this girl, she took a closer look. She could see her soft curves and accidently gazed too long at her breasts. When she looked up to face the girl, the smirk on her face showed Piper that'd she's been caught. "I'm... gonna just go" Piper said in a hurry to escape.

"Wait!" Piper said as she backed away, "What's your name?"

"Alex.", the raven- haired girl said in her voice that was pure sex and sent shivers down Piper's spine as she looked into her eyes.

"Piper." the blonde said as she tore her eyes away reluctantly from the beauty before her and started to walk away.

 **ALEX POV**

So, the blonde-haired beauty was... Piper. "Piper" she muttered to herself as she walked to her next class. Why did it feel so right as it rolled off her tongue? Why did every moment spent with the girl who had those oceans in her eyes feel… right?

She was ripped from her thoughts when her lion-haired friend appeared next to her.

"What was that?" Nicky asked in her usual nosy manner. "Try'n to get into her pants Vause? Cause if not, I'll hit that."

Alex felt a surge of anger at those words. "No. You won't." she snapped at her sometimes-annoying friend.

"Woah! "Nicky was a bit shocked at how defensive Alex got so quickly, "Just checking Stretch!" Suddenly everything made sense. "It's that girl you've been obsessed with, isn't it?" she said excitedly. "What's her name?"

"Piper." Alex said in an almost reverent manner. "Her name's Piper and I'm not obsessed with her… I just can't stop thinking about her."

"Sure, sure" Nicky mumbled sarcastically.

"Whatever, see you later Nichols" Alex said as she made a different turn than Nicky to head to her next class. Not that she'd be able to focus with all the shit that just happened. Alex was mad at herself. She finally met the girl that's been on her mind, and she fucked it up in two minutes. "I wonder what she thinks of me" Alex thought as she slouched into her seat and put threw her backpack to the side. Since when did _the_ Alex Vause care about what someone thought? Already she was changing and she'd only met this girl once. This girl that was stunningly beautiful with her long tan legs, shiny blonde hair, and clear blue eyes. Piper. All Alex knew as she sat in her thoughts for the next thirty minutes of calculus, was that she had to meet this girl again.


	2. Chapter 2: Confused

**Suggested Song: "It Pulls Me Under" by Butterfly Boucher, "Uprising" by Muse (I feel like it can have to do with Piper realizing that she likes girls), "Thinkin Bout You" by Frank Ocean.**

 **Alex POV**

Alex didn't see Piper until two days later.

Walking down the halls with her usual swagger and air of confidence, Alex came upon a scene that caused her to halt in her tracks. There, in front of her, was Piper surrounded by a bunch of the "mean girls" that wreak occasional havoc in the hallways. What surprised Alex the most was the posture of the young girl… it was expected for Piper to be the picture of submission to these girls that ruled the halls, and yet there Piper stood; her head held high, her jaw set in determination. Alex came a bit closer to the group to get a better idea of what was going on.

"You _gay_ now Piper?" the girls mocked. "We saw you hanging out with super cunt!"

"I literally just bumped into her," Piper tried to explain. " Plus," she said getting defensive over Alex, "So what if she's gay? So what if I'm gay? Are you all so bored with your own pathetic lives that you must entertain yourselves with other's possible sexualities? Why do you give a fuck?"

Some of the girls blushed at her truthful comments. It seemed to strike a chord with their leader, Jessica Wedge.

"Did you just call me pathetic, bitch?" Jessica said getting in Piper's face.

Alex saw the situation was escalating quickly and as Piper was outnumbered, didn't want her getting hurt.

"Fuck off." Alex said coolly while crossing her arms to make her point. She had three inches on Jessica and wasn't afraid of the bitch. "Fig's coming down the hall." She said referencing the Business teacher and nodding behind her signaling the direction the teacher was coming.

The girls quickly backed off and began to make their way down the hall when Jessica again got in Piper's face. "Your dike is not always going to be here to protect you. Watch your back." She hissed and then stomped towards the other girls.

 **Piper POV**

"What just happened?" Piper mumbled to herself. Alex was close enough to hear and remarked, "Jessica fucking Wedge happened."

"What am I going to do!" Piper screamed to herself because she didn't have many friends and didn't know how she would be able to protect herself. Jessica said to watch her back. She was a target now, the very thing she dreaded the most.

"Hey are you okay?" Alex asked seeing the blonde looked frightened as soon as the girls left.

"She said to watch my back!" Piper freaked to the raven-haired girl. "Everyone knows what happens when Jessica's after you – you end up in the hospital!"

"Do have any friends that can make sure you're safe?" Alex asked concernedly.

Piper didn't answer afraid to admit that her only friend in this place was too occupied with her new boyfriend to give a shit about Piper.

"Okay," Alex said taking the hint. "I'll walk you to class for the next few days. It's the least I can do for you defending me from Jessica's bitchiness."

Piper didn't know why she defended Alex - she barely knew her. She knew that if she did, Jessica would target her, but she couldn't help defending the person who had been capturing her mind for weeks.

"It's nothing really," Piper said abashedly. "No one should be targeted for their sexuality and we're even… you got them to go away. You don't owe me anything Al."

Shit. She didn't mean to say that. Alex was probably going to think her crazy now that she heard the nickname that had come into her mind once she knew the brunette's name.

Alex raised her perfect eyebrow in silent question but let it go. "It's no problem really PIPES." She smirked as she said the nickname she had come up with for the girl. Piper couldn't help but smirk back at the irony in the exchange.

Piper said hurriedly" It's okay." Remembering Alex's offer. "I'll be fine." The last thing she wanted to do was burden Alex, even if she felt drawn to her.

Without skipping a beat Alex inquired, "At least come sit with me and my friends? They're cool. A little crazy and inappropriate… but nice. Plus, I want to learn more about you… Piper."

The way she said her name in her deep raspy voice brought butterflies to Piper's tummy. Trying to suppress the huge smile that threatened to make an appearance Piper said happily, "I would love that... Alex."

Alex's lips raised on one side into a lopsided smile. She considered Piper's eyes not sure what she was looking for. After a moment she finally said, "See ya at lunch kid.", turned on her heel and walked away.

Piper stood there for a few seconds contemplating what had just happened. She was confused; more confused than she can ever remember being. Did she just _flirt_ with a girl? Why did it feel so right? If it feels so right, it can't be wrong. Whatever Piper has with Alex, she can't pin point, but she knows that there is a connection, and she can't wait to spend more time with the girl she can't help but gawk at. The girl that brought out feelings she didn't know she had. Whatever this is, she couldn't mess it up.

"Crap." she muttered as she began to walk to class. She just realized that she agreed to have lunch with Alex and her friends. What if they didn't like her? What if she just became more confused about Alex? She knew she would go - she couldn't pass up an opportunity to see Alex; but she was nervous. "I want to impress her friends?" she thought to herself. There's nothing wrong with liking a girl, she had even said it. She had to face the facts. This girl had been on her mind for weeks and she got feelings whenever she was near. She now accepted that she likes Alex. LIKE likes Alex in a non-platonic way. Now she can't help but wonder if Alex likes her back, and what this means about who Piper is. "Guess I'll figure it out at lunch" Piper said to herself and finally entered her English class.


	3. Chapter 3: I Would Love Nothing More

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_**

 ** _Thank you for all the support! I would really appreciate some commentary on my writing and suggestions for the upcoming chapters. Let me know if you enjoy the story so I know if I should continue. Reviews are really appreciated! Also let me know if what scenes from the show you all would like to see incorporated into future chapters. Criticism is welcome. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Song Suggestion: "Into You" by Ariana Grande and "Trndsttr" by Black Coast._**

 ** _-beauty8897_**

 **PIPER POV**

Piper anxiously tapped her foot as she waited for the lunch bell. Time seemed to slow down but that could be because she looked at the clock every five minutes. She didn't understand why she was so nervous; nervous enough to completely disregard her favorite class – Literature.

After the seemingly longest thirty minutes of her life, the lunch bell rang causing most students, including Piper, to grab their books, spring from their seats and hightail it for the door.

Piper tried her best to slowly make her way to the cafeteria, not wanting to be early and seem too eager.

The nerves returned with a vengeance once she finally entered the roaring cafeteria. After thirty seconds of searching the perimeter with her eyes she saw her favorite brunette staring right at her intently. Piper stared right back into those green eyes despite the ten feet between them. She couldn't seem to tear herself away from those shining emeralds that always seemed to entrance her. She starts to walk towards the table, all the while not breaking the stare. Finally arriving, she sits down in the empty space next to Alex.

Her trance is finally broken when she hears someone nearby clear their throat. "Uhh...You there Blondie?" A gruff voice asks as a hand waves in front of her face.

Piper turns to see who spoke and realizes the table is surrounded by a few people. She pinpoints the voice to be coming from the red-haired girl across from her.

"Yeah... sorry. That was rude. I'm Piper." She says as she holds out her hand in a gesture to shake.

"Nah, I'll call you Blondie!" Nicky says as she roughly shakes Piper's hand. All the while Alex is seething at her best friend's behavior.

"Don't mind her." Alex tells the blonde, "Nichols here can be an ass."

Nicky makes an exaggerated face of hurt. At that statement, she looks to others at the table for support. "Oh, come on guys!" she says looking around at her companions, "Tell Blondie here the truth."

"Mackenzie?" a wild haired black girl says to the girl on her left.

"Why, yes, Amanda?" The girl with the close shaved head sitting next to Nicky says.

"I think we should tell Piper here the truth." The girl answering to the name Amanda conceded.

"Of course!"

Together they said, "Nicky's an asshole for sure!"

Alex, carrying a playful smile from her friends' act turned to a giggling Piper and raised one perfect brow.

"Told ya."

Nicky raised her voice to intercede for herself.

"I wouldn't have had to make a scene if you two hadn't been eye fucking each other!" Piper blushed profusely at Nicky's words because they were true.

Alex sent a death stare Nicky's way. As she turned to once again face Piper, the harshness seemed to drain from her face into a warm smile.

"Don't listen to her. Like a said, Nicky's an ass. We just have her here for the free food."

"Yeah, she's close to the chef." A butch looking girl stated.

"Speaking of the devil…" Nicky muttered and two seconds later winced from a smack to the back of the head.

"What did you call me?" a stern looking woman with flaming red hair and a Russian accent inquired.

"Nothing, ma" Nicky whined.

The lady grunted in approval and then said in her thick accent, "That's more like it."

"Who's this" the lady eyed Piper with a questioning glance.

Piper decided to speak up, "I'm Piper. Piper Chapman. You must be Red. It's nice to meet you." Piper said as she once again raised her hand to shake.

"Wow." The woman shook Piper's hand. "This one has manners!" She abruptly turned her head as a crashing sound was heard from the kitchen. "Have a nice lunch ladies. Those fools can't go two seconds without me." She irritably said and then rushed towards the kitchen.

"Anyways," Alex tried to move along the introductions. "This is Poussey," she said pointing to the black girl with a closely shaven head, "This is Taystee," she said pointing to the wild-haired girl. " You know Nicky" she said nodding to the red-haired girl who was now making obscene gestures with her hands, "and this is Big Boo." She said pointing to the butch.

"Oh, and we're all gay here." Nicky said. "Do you play softball or are you into pipes as your name suggests?"

Piper winced as she glanced at Alex and answered, "I don't know."

Nicky catching on to the blonde's obvious attraction to Alex decided to tease Piper.

"Oh, is _Vause_ here confusing you?"

Piper's eyes widened at her secret laid out in the open and answered quickly, "I'm just confused." She was afraid to look at Alex because she had basically confessed her attraction to the gorgeous brunette.

"Leave her alone Nicky." Alex stated with a menacing undertone to her raspy voice.

"Fine, Stretch" Nicky said with a knowing smile and continued, "I'll stop. For now."

Alex just rolled her eyes and decided to change the subject.

"Have you eaten, Piper?" she asked.

"No, not yet." Piper blushed realizing in her haste she had forgotten to grab some food for lunch.

"Here," Alex offered while grabbing a piece of pizza from her tray," I have more than enough." She gestured to the three other slices on her plate.

"Thanks." Piper said as she reached for a slice from Alex's tray and accidently bumped hands with the brunette.

She almost froze. What was that? It had almost felt as if a spark had passed through their hands where they had barely touched. It could only be described as electric.

Alex's surprised face gave away that she had experienced the same thing.

Trying not to give too much away, Piper tried to start a conversation with the other girls. Soon she was surprised to find at how easily conversation flowed with her new acquaintances and how easily she had picked up their effortless banter.

When the bell rang, she was reluctant to leave her new friends and slowly got up.

"Thanks Al" she said to Alex while considering her eyes, "I really had a good time."

"I'm glad you did kid," she answered." It feels like you belong here with us." She said clearly meaning every word.

Trying to shake off the warm and fuzzy feeling filling her as she said those words Piper answered," I had a great time Alex, but..." she hesitated not sure how to say what she wanted to without sounding needy.

"But?" Alex urged her to finish.

"But I'd also like to maybe spend some time with just you." Piper huffed.

A sultry smile made its way across Alex's face and soon she seemed to be making her way for the door. As she was brushing past Piper she surprised the blonde when she stopped right next to Piper.

Alex slowly leaned her head down and put her mouth near Piper's ear causing Piper's breath to hitch as she felt Alex's warm breath blow against her.

Alex's voice came out lower than ever before, and Piper could almost swear she could hear promises of raw pleasure made in the innocent words said next.

"Oh" she almost growled right into Piper's ear. "I would love nothing more Pipes."


	4. Chapter 4:Your Eyes

_**Suggested Songs: "Break Free" - Ariana Grande, "Blue Velvet" by Lana Del Rey, and "I Put a Spell on You"(from Fifty Shades of Grey)**_

 **Piper POV**

After those words, Alex Vause disappeared into the crowd leaving behind a confused Piper. Confused, because of the warmth that seemed to appear in her stomach as Alex said those words. Confused, because that warmth was desire.

 **Alex POV**

Alex knew that she liked Piper. That was for sure. Getting so close to the blonde had brought many dirty thoughts to mind. But now, Alex knew there was a chance that Piper liked her back. Why else had she behaved flustered by Nicky's questions? Alex also knew that this was not going to be one of her usual sexcapades where she would seduce women into bed; or wherever she felt like doing it. Piper was different. Not only did she want Piper, but she also wants to keep her. This is not normal for Alex Vause. No, she's the tough biker lesbian that gets what and who she wants and then throws it away. But, for some unknown reason, Piper was different.

The rest of the school day went by in blink as Alex was lost in her thoughts as she conjured different ways to propose an idea of a date. Yes, a date. Already Alex was changing in the presence of the girl that wouldn't escape her thoughts. She was already becoming a "softer" person. Wanting to get to know a girl that she likes.

By the end of the day, Alex decided that she would take her time and spend more time with the girl before she asked her on a date. She would find a way to figure out who Piper Chapman is and why she was so special, so different. Of course, she can't resist flirting a bit and seeing that blush illuminate Piper's face. One thing was for sure; this would be fun.

 **Piper POV**

The next day Piper was excited for lunch time so she could spend time with all of her new friends but especially Alex. She found herself wanting to know more about the brunette and thought about her almost every moment she wasn't with her. The morning passed slowly as time usually does when you're waiting for something in anticipation. The bell freed her from her wait and she headed towards the cafeteria. She was navigating through all the students that were on their way to different areas for lunch when she felt someone lightly grab her wrist. The spark that flared at the touch immediately gave away who it was.

"Hey Al." She said as she looked behind her to find the eyes she's thought of a million times by now.

Alex smiled amusedly and muttered "Hey Pipes" as she started to lead her through the crowd in a different direction from the cafeteria.

"Where are we going?" Piper asked confused by what was happening.

"It's just you and I today." Alex said looking behind her to smirk at Piper.

Piper blushed getting the wrong idea; which was exactly what Alex wanted.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Pipes!" she said smugly when she saw the blush her words had caused on the blonde.

"We're only going to be eating… food." Alex said with a chuckle at the blonde's apparent discomfort.

Piper hit Alex in the arm with her free hand and squealed, "Stop it Alex!"

Alex looked at Piper with an amused smile as they were finally free of the crowd and standing in the school parking lot. "Why?" she said as she raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Is it making you.. uncomfortable?"

"Yeah, sure.. uncomfortable." Piper said uncertainly because she couldn't admit that the reason Alex's teasing bothered her so much was because Alex was unknowingly insinuating what Piper hiddenly desired.

 **Alex POV**

"Okay in that case, I'll stop for the time being." Alex said to ease Piper. "Where do you want to eat for lunch? I was thinking somewhere we could walk to so we can not feel so bad about the food baby we'll be having."

Piper giggled at Alex's suggestion. "Sure, how about the La Madeline across the street?"

Alex hid her uncertainty, she didn't want the blonde to know about her financial situation. She shouldn't be going somewhere so expensive. Alex someone how managed to look sleek even with her second-hand clothes. Today she simply wore skinny jeans, black lace up boots, a white T-shirt, and her beloved black leather jacket. The jacket is all Alex has managed to obtain that wasn't used. But Piper could afford the expensive things in life. You can easily tell from her clothes that were simple, yet showed the elegance of a high price tag. Alex took a look at Piper now that they were outside of the school. She looked beautiful in her light blue sweater, white jeans, and brown leather boots. Her clothes were simple, yet beautiful; just like Piper. She realized she had been staring and looked back up from the girl's outfit to look into her eyes that seemed to hold the world in their depths.

Alex cleared her throat and finally answered, "Let's go."

 **Piper POV**

Everything was easy with Alex. She couldn't come up with any other way to explain the sensation except that it felt _right_. The two puzzle pieces that connect; that fit just right.

Piper learned a lot about Alex. It turns out Alex is a senior, (Piper is a junior), likes the color black, and loves rock music. After high school, she wants to travel and see the world after saving up enough money.

What surprised Piper the most was when Alex began to speak of her mother. You could see the admiration and love in Alex's eyes and the respect in her voice. Piper didn't say much about her mother, except to say that she was a bit of a narcissistic control-freak.

Conversation easily flowed to their common love of books. Both seemed to appreciate the classics; writers such as Mark Twain, Jane Austin, and George Orwell were mentioned. Of COURSE, conversation of George Orwell led to politics where they found that they had similar beliefs. A belief in freedom to be who you really are, and to make choices that concern your well-being.

Although Piper was enjoying the conversation she became entranced while watching Alex's lush lips as they cleaned the fork of the dessert they had shared.

Piper soon founding herself wishing she could kiss the lips of the beautiful woman before her.

As they walked back towards campus Piper found herself dreading leaving Alex to go to class and not being able to talk to her tomorrow. When they arrived at the school entrance, they turned to face each other to say their good byes until the next day. The area was empty because they were a bit late to class. They stared, for a moment. Both marveling in the beauty of the other that stood before them until Piper broke the silence.

"Thanks, Al. I really had a good time. It sucks that I won't see you until..." Piper stopped herself as she realized she probably sounded clingy and her eyes suddenly became interested with the sidewalk.

Piper was almost startled when she felt a soft yet electric hand gently lift her chin upward and her eyes met the two green forests that held the answers Piper had always been searching for.

"Tomorrow." Alex finished for Piper. "It sucks I won't see you until tomorrow. I know, Pipes."

Piper searched Alex's eyes as she confessed, "It's just, you're always on my mind Alex Vause."

 **Alex POV**

At those last words, Alex lost all will power and couldn't help what happened next.

Her hand shifted from Piper's chin to gently rest against her cheek as she closed her eyes and quickly closed the gap between their mouths as the two finally collided. The electricity went into over drive as their lips moved in unison as if they to a song only their lips knew. When they finally ran out of air Alex pulled back slightly so that their lips were only millimeters apart and breathed, "You're always on my mind Piper Chapman."


	5. Chapter 5: All You Have to do is Ask

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

 _ **As always, thank you guys for all of your support and reviews! Please continue to comment because it helps me so much in my writing process. I'm not too happy with this chapter but I hope you still enjoy it. Let me know if you want any smut in the future, quotes from the show, or situations you have thought of. I hope I've kept to the nature of the characters and would appreciate if you all would let me know how I have done in that respect. I realize it may be boring so please let me know if you think it is and maybe tell me some suggestions of how to spice it up. Anyways, I quickly wrote this so I could get this to you guys. I hope you enjoy! Song suggestions: "Working For It" by ZHU, "On My Mind" by Ellie Goulding.**_

 _ **-beauty8897**_

 **Piper POV**

Piper Chapman was happy. No, that's not the right word. No, Piper Chapman was something no words can describe; only her wrong-timed giggling, unnecessary grins, and the non-stop smile that lit up her face could describe the way Piper felt. Everything felt right. Complete. Like a hole that she hadn't known was there had been filled when Alex kissed her.

Alex kissed her. And Piper Chapman prayed that she would do it again.

 **Alex POV**

Alex entered her fifth period Spanish 3 classroom late, which caused no surprise to the teacher. Alex Vause never showed up on time; she did what she wanted, when she wanted to. When she sat to take her seat next to Nicky, the smile plastered across her face quickly faded when she realized it would make Nicky suspicious.

"Good try, Vause." Nicked muttered under her breath as the teacher continued to teach the lesson.

Alex just rolled her eyes. She had been caught in the act of being happy and would now face a barrage of questions from Nicky. "Fuck." She silently groaned.

"What the fuck Stretch?", Nicky said in an overexaggerated shout as they walked side-by-side down the hallway after class. "Why don't you tell me what has _the_ Alex Vause happy?" She said the last word as if it were an impossible notion.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Nicky." Alex answered, playing dumb.

"Seriously?" Nicky said clearly exasperated. "I know some girl has got to you, and I have an idea of who it might be."

A not very subtle Taystee passed by the pair, coughed and quickly said, "Blondie."

Now Alex was getting upset. "Are you fucking kidding me?" she said with a chuckle clearly containing zero humor. "What is this? An intervention?" she scoffed.

"Look, Vause." Nicky tried to clear up the situation. "All I was GOING to say is that we got you. We can tell you really like Piper and we got your back. We haven't seen you this happy in forever. Not since…"

Alex felt a bit ashamed once Nicky explained the situation. "I know." She said knowing exactly the situation Nicky was referring to – the one that ruined her life. "I guess I get a little defensive over Piper."

Nicky hit Alex playfully and answered with a slight chuckle, "Oh believe me, I know you do!" Her expression morphed into something more serious as she confided, "I think I understand what you're going through... that girl Lorna?" Alex nodded in recognition, remembering Lorna as one of the many names Nicky had mentioned as she regaled the details of getting lucky. "I really like her. For the first time in my life- I find myself wanting to do more than fuck her. What does this mean? That I want to get to know her. What if can't stop messing around? I mean, I'm a sexual Steve Jobs, commitment never has really been my thing."

"I say," Alex said as she practically told her best friend how she felt about Piper, "that if you really like her, go for it."

 **Piper POV**

As Piper emptied her backpack into her locker to organize what she would take home that day, she found a piece of paper sticking out of the side pocket.

She unfolded the hastily folded paper to find words and numbers hastily scrawled in a messy, yet beautiful cursive. Written under what was obviously a phone number was a note.

 _Since your unyielding stare at La Madeline revealed that you can't enough of me, I thought I'd do you a favor Pipes._

 _AV_

Once she discovered who the note was from, Piper hugged it to her chest for a moment before she continued to put the number into her phone. Alex must have left it when Piper left to the bathroom.

Piper decided she would wait as long as possible before she texted Alex so as to not seem too desperate.

Finally, as the sun set, she gave in and typed

 _PIPER: Guess you won't have to wait until tomorrow Al._

 **Alex POV**

Alex was lying in bed reading Animal Farm for the fifth time when a ding signaling a text message alerted from her phone laying on the nightstand. She rushed to her phone in her hurry to see if the person on her mind had been the sender.

Ugh. It was just Nicky again. Ever since their conversation earlier, Nicky had been attempting to extract details from Alex's whereabouts during lunch.

Maybe it wasn't a smart move leaving her number with Piper… what if she seemed too pushy in her efforts to maintain contact with the blonde?

Just as she was about to set the phone back in it's place another ding sounded from her phone. She slowly turned the phone to procrastinate what she thought was an oncoming dose of disappointment.

 _PIPER: Guess you won't have to wait until tomorrow Al._

Alex couldn't help but smile as she read the message she had been anxiously waiting for all day. She decided to answer right away.

 _ALEX: Good, because I you're on my mind as usual Pipes._

Her answer was completely honest. She couldn't help but be honest with Piper.

 _PIPER: I'm glad you weren't thinking of someone else. :P_

Alex decided to flirt a bit and keep Piper on her toes.

 _ALEX: Oh, I see. You want me all to yourself…_

The reply surprised Alex more than she wanted to admit and caused her heart to flutter like it never had before.

 _PIPER: So, what if I do?_

Alex's hands already knew the words to type and before her mind could register the meaning of the words said next, she hit send.

 _ALEX: "All you have to do is ask."_


	6. Chapter 6: Sweet Dreams

**CHAPTER SIX:**

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am going to start including songs for each chapter; songs that I feel are relevant to what's happening. I would really like it if you all made suggestions of your own of what songs would best fit each chapter (including past ones). The ones I include are only suggestions. Please let me know if you are enjoying the story. I'm not sure if that many people are in to it so please let me know. I also would like to have some suggestions of how to spice things up. Later on I may write other stories as well! Song Suggestions: "Nothing Without You" by The Weeknd, "Can't Stop the Feeling" by Justin Timberlake, "Electric Feel" by MGMT.**_

 _ **Thanks**_

 _ **Beauty8897**_

 **ALEX POV**

 _ALEX: Oh, I see. You want me all to yourself…_

 _The reply surprised Alex more than she wanted to admit and caused her heart to flutter like it never had before._

 _PIPER: So what if I do?_

 _Alex's hands already knew the words to type and before her mind could register the meaning of the words said next, she hit send._

 _ALEX: "All you have to do is ask."_

 **Piper POV**

Did Alex just say that? Piper had only been joking about wanting Alex to herself, right?

"No, stop lying to yourself Piper" she muttered to herself, and sighed.

The truth was, Piper meant what she said. She wanted Alex all to herself. She somehow knew she would always want more of Alex. Piper couldn't get enough and she'd only really known the gorgeous girl for a few days. Now that she'd only gotten a glimpse of who Alex Vause was, she couldn't leave. Not now. Not ever. If only she'd known that she was quickly falling helplessly in love.

 _PIPER_ _: This IS me asking, Al._

 _ALEX_ _: Ok, then. I'll take you on a real date. What is a budding relationship without a cheesy date of teenage proportions?_

 _Even though Piper should be annoyed at how Alex seemed to tell her to go on the date, rather an ask, she found it was something she liked._

 _PIPER_ _: Woah, you sure are bossy Alex Vause._

Her stomach did a summersault at what Alex's response implied.

 _ALEX_ _: There's way more where that came from…_

Piper decided to take her chances and reveal something about herself she was sure Alex would appreciate.

 _PIPER_ _: Then I guess it's a good thing I like being bossed around sometimes._

 **Alex POV:**

This girl was going to be the death of her. Piper's words had brought images involving restraints and her naked body to mind. There is almost nothing that Alex would love more in the world than to have Piper at her mercy. She wondered what else Piper would be into.

 _ALEX_ _: I wonder what else you like Pipes._

 _ **PIPER**_ _: That's just something you're going to have to figure out._

Alex grinned, she loved it when Piper was herself. Her funny, sarcastic, and sassy self.

 _ALEX_ _: I'll get it out of you somehow. Anyways.. I was wondering if you want to keep eating lunch with my friends and I._

 _PIPER_ _: I really enjoyed lunch with your friends the other day, Al._

 _ALEX_ _: They liked you… As a matter a fact, they've been asking me about you all day._

Alex was happy that her friends had taken so kindly to Piper after the rough beginning to their lunch. Alex wanted her friends to fully accept Piper into their "family" of sorts, and she knew exactly how to do just that.

 _ALEX_ _: As a matter of fact, I was going to ask you if you wanted to hang out with us tomorrow. It's Friday so it won't get in the way of your WASPy habits. :P_

 _PIPER_ _: I'd love to! I'm not an angel either okay? I'll stay up until eleven on a week night!_

Alex chuckled to herself, she couldn't help but find Piper's innocence so amusing. In a way, her innocence is one thing that she found herself attracted to.

 _ALEX_ _: WOAH! What a rebel! I guess I better stop texting you then because it's almost your bedtime…_

 _PIPER_ _: Even though I know you're mocking me, and I HATE to admit it; you're right. It's my bedtime. I want to be able to stay up LATER than eleven tomorrow because I'm planning on showing you exactly how much fun I'm capable of._

Even though Alex knew Piper was thinking of a different kind of fun than Alex was thinking of, she decided to say something she knew would make Piper blush.

 _ALEX_ _: That's something that'll star in my dreams tonight._ _;)_

Apparently, Piper would never stop surprising Alex.

 _PIPER_ _: In that case, sweet dreams, Al._

Instead, it was Alex blushing at Piper's brashness.

 _ALEX_ _: I sure will. Goodnight Pipes._

 **PIPER POV**

When Piper woke up the next morning, the dull throb between her legs gave away that despite her text message to Alex last night, _she_ had in fact dreamt of _Alex_. Finding the whole situation a bit funny, she smiled.

When she remembered how she had been invited to the party her smile widened and she threw off the bed spread to get up and get dressed for school. She glanced at her clock and saw that she had woke up on time, as usual. Piper was punctual. Piper was a rule follower. Or so people thought.

Although her actions showed the qualities of a rule follower, only Piper herself knew that at heart, she was a rebel. Piper loved a thrill, she loved adventure. Her mother thought she would marry a wealthy husband and bear her grandchildren when the time came. The truth was, when the opportunity arose, she would look for freedom from the life that had been carefully laid before her.

Piper saw how unhappy her mother was. Everyone thought they were a happy WASP family. A perfect exterior was carefully maintained for this purpose. The reality of the situation their family lived in was gruesome. When the sun came down, all acts came down with it. Her father disappeared to sleep with some woman interested in his money, and her mother would drink her problems to oblivion.

Piper didn't know where she'd be if it weren't for her grandmother who had always cared for them where their parents lacked.

Coming to her senses Piper realized she had been eating the same piece of toast for the last fifteen minutes while lost in her thoughts. She hurried to finish the toast and then took off for school.

 **ALEX POV**

Alex found all her friends and Piper seated at their usual table when she arrived at the cafeteria. She quickly grabbed the tray of whatever poison was being fed and sat down.

"Hey Stretch!" Nicky yelled as she clapped Alex a little too hard on the back.

Even though it barely hurt, Alex decided to be dramatic, "Ouch" she muttered.

"So, it's true. You ARE going soft." The lion-haired nuisance said loud enough for the rest of the table to hear.

Alex just grunted as confirmation she had heard something because she was too busy staring at the blonde beauty sitting across from her to really hear what Nicky was saying. After she had left her daze, she remembered something she had wanted to tell Piper

"Hey, Pipes." She said looking at Piper, smirking because she had caught Piper in her own daze but instead staring at Alex.

Soon her favorite smile lit up Piper's face. The way it illuminated her face did something to Alex she couldn't explain. It did something because she knew it was _her_ smile. It was the Alex smile.

"Hey Al." She said and her eyes twinkled with mischief. "How did you sleep?"

Alex chuckled to hide the blush lighting up her face. She had lived true to her word and had dreamt of Piper in not so very innocent situations during the night. She decided to play it cool and whipped out her signature smirk. "REALLY well" She emphasized, "And how did you sleep?"

The returning blush that brushed Piper's cheeks gave away the answer Alex was looking for. Piper had dreamt of her too.

After clearing her throat Piper finally answered with a returning smirk, "As a matter of fact, I didn't sleep well at all. I was restless all night."

Alex barely had time to come up with an answer in her flustered state before Nicky ended their moment; again.

"EXCUSE ME." Nicky interrupted loudly. "I'm so sorry to interrupt your weird version of foreplay but we have a party to plan." Her words caused Piper to blush but Alex just grinned, her mood couldn't be brought down by anyone; not even Nicky. She had Piper.

Her friends all snickered because they were all very aware of what was happening between the two girls.

Nicky continued her announcement, "Everyone can bring one extra person."

After a few seconds Poussey asked, "Where's it at anyways?"

Nicky just rolled her eyes. "My house of course." Parties were usually held at Nicky's because her constantly absent parents from the large mansion made the place ideal for people and bad behavior to combine and create a whole lot of fun.

"I have the booze and snacks taken care of already, I just need someone to bring the weed."

Piper's eyes widened at the mention of the illegal substances. Alex saw and winced. She had forgotten to mention just this because of their untimely "foreplay".

"Oh, yeah, about that Pipes… I forgot to tell you." Piper just nodded as she seemed to be gathering her thoughts.

It didn't take long before she answered, "Don't worry about it. Today is just going to be about having a good time."

"That's the spirit, Blondie!" Nicky admonished as she raised her Styrofoam cup as in a toast.

"To Blondie having a good time!" she cheered as all her friends, in fits of laughter, rose their own cups to clumsily bump each other, causing Taystee's ice cream to be splashed with who-knows what.

Taystee carefully removed the pieces that were covered with the liquid and then continued to eat the ice cream as if no trauma had come to the dessert. All of her friends watched in disgust at the spectacle until Poussey reasoned, "Girl, it's just an ice cream, and that was fucking gross."

Taystee looked at her best friend seriously and answered, "It ain't just an ice cream. It's a KING CONE."


	7. Chapter 7: Time for Some Real Fun

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've been lacking motivation to write today so sorry if this chapter isn't very good. Please comment because I can't tell if that many people are interested in the story. Thank you to all who did comment. Let me know if I should continue the songs. Suggested Song: "Dark Necessities" by the Red Hot Chile Peppers.**_

 _ **-beauty8897**_

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

 **PIPER POV**

When she finally arrived at Nicky's house she was surprised at the size of the mansion. Although she had a lot of money herself, Nicky was much wealthier.

"So I'm sitting there... Barbecue sauce on my titties…" Already Piper could hear Taystee's voice from the front of the house and chuckled at how random her sentence was. She barely had the chance to knock once when her favorite brunette opened the tall intricately carved front door.

With the door opened wide, Piper could see that the inside of the mansion was just as nice as the outside. That was all she could register because of what stood before her. Alex was wearing torn jeans and a very fitting t-shirt that accentuated her cleavage and toned stomach. All of this registered at the back of her mind because all Piper could really see were her emerald green eyes and how they sparkled from the light coming from inside the house.

"Come on in Pipes." Alex said with a huge smile, happy that Piper decided to come. At her words, Piper was snapped out of her daze and walked through the door way as she told Alex with a wink, "Let's have some fun."

All her friends from lunch showed up; Poussey, Taystee, Big Boo, and Nicky. Poussey came with her girlfriend Brook, Taystee brought a large girl with crazy hair named Cindy, Big Boo brought some girl named Tricia who obviously loved tattoos, and Nicky brought a girl with bright red lipstick named Lorna.

They started the night off with a few beers to loosen up as they ate the snacks Nicky had bought. The party was mostly taking place in the game room. The room had a table for card games, a pool table, a few couches, and a bar.

The TV was on in the background and some of the girls started to argue over the channel.

"I can't watch no more toddlers and tiaras! I won't support the sexualization of baby girls!" Taystee argued with the others.

Time passed quickly and it was starting to get late. Poussey and Brook got up to leave as they hadn't been able to keep their hands off each other for the past hour. Tricia left saying she had to work the next morning. Cindy hadn't taken too kindly to all the alcohol and had to be taken home by Taystee. Only Piper, Alex, Lorna, and Nicky were left.

Nicky decided it would be a good time to start the games. "How about we play a round of Truth or Dare?"

Everyone seemed to agree and nodded in agreement. Seeing the verdict, Nicky went to the bar to grab shot glasses and tequila.

"What's the tequila for?" Piper questioned, not seeing how alcohol could fit into the situation.

"Everyone gets three shots as chances to chicken out of doing a dare or telling the truth." Alex muttered to Piper with a wicked grin. Piper just grinned back, she would be getting wrecked tonight apparently.

 **ALEX POV**

They all sat on the couches that surrounded a coffee table and Alex took her place next to Piper on the love seat. A bottle was placed on the table to spin. Everyone had a shot glass put in front of them.

"I'll start!" said Nicky overenthusiastically as usual as sat down next Lorna. Alex just rolled her eyes.

The bottle spun and then slowly came to a halt. The bottom came to face Alex, and the top came to face Nicky.

"Truth or Dare?" Alex asked.

"Dare." Said Nicky.

Alex seemed to ponder for a moment before she smirked and said, "I dare you to show everyone your orgasm book."

This was the perfect opportunity for Alex to get back at Nicky for all her teasing. Nicky didn't seem to mind until she saw how Lorna's eyes widened a bit. She wanted to impress the girl and Alex wasn't really helping. "Fine" she muttered as she got up to head to her room.

She came back later with a seemingly worn notebook and threw it at the table. Alex leaned over to reach for the book and chuckled after she flipped through the pages.

"Damn, Nicky!" she said as she shook her head in disbelief, "I knew you were a player but you probably got over fifty entries in here!"

Nicky just smirked as she not-so-subtly winked at Lorna. "Look, I am a bean-flicking Mother Teresa." She explained. After the book had been passed around, Nicky snatched it and threw it behind the couch.

"Ok," she said as she rubbed her hands together in anticipation. "Your turn Lorna."

The bottle again spun and came to Nicky asking Piper a question. Alex gave Nicky a look of warning as she knew her friend could cause trouble for Piper.

"Dare." Piper almost shouted before Nicky could ask the question.

Nicky seemed disappointed and scrunched her face for a second as she seemed to be thinking of what to have Piper do. Suddenly a familiar glint came into Nicky's eye and Alex knew she was done for.

"I dare you to kiss Alex." She stated as she crossed her arms smugly. She didn't; know that they already kissed. Alex chuckled at her friend's ignorance and noticed Piper was doing the same.

A confused look overcame Nicky's features at their amusement.

"What…" her best friend started before her words stopped in their tracks at what was happening before her.

Alex didn't know what had her friend so flustered and turned her head to Piper. While Alex had been distracted, Piper had gotten up from the chair and was now standing in front of Alex.

A surprised Alex was straddled by the blonde and didn't have time to process the situation before Piper's electric lips met hers. Alex automatically lifted her hand to cradle Piper face and kissed her back happily. She hadn't been sure if Piper would be okay with others knowing about them. When their kiss came to its natural end Piper started to get off Alex. The brunettes hand caught the blonde's wrist to prevent her from leaving and instead had Piper settle onto her lap. Piper just smiled and obliged happily, resting her head on Alex's shoulder. They seemed to fit together perfectly.

After they were settled, they both looked up to see a stunned Nicky and Lorna. Nicky blinked a few times before grinned and then exclaimed, "Damn Chapman! Who knew you had it in you?!"

Piper just looked to Alex and smiled, "I told you I was planning on having a good time."

Lorna smiled happily at them and said in her thick Boston accent, "Look at you two!"

Alex's heart was beating fast at the feeling of Piper's body against hers. If it weren't for the presence of her other friends being there, Alex didn't know how she would have kept her hands to herself. She found herself absently stroking the length of Piper's arm and smiled at the goose bumps left in the wake of her hand.

"I still need to get drunk, so let's get a move on." Nicky said clearly becoming impatient.

Piper spun the bottle this time and it came to her asking Alex.

"Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Truth." She said firmly in her deep, raspy voice.

"What happened in your dream last night?" Damn. Piper played dirty. It's good thing Alex liked it.

"Pour me a drink Pipes." Piper smiled smugly as she began to pour the tequila. Alex didn't want to scare Piper away and the details of her dream might be too much for the blonde now. The look her friend gave her showed that Nicky knew exactly what Alex had dreamt about.

Alex had dreamt of making Piper scream her name over and over in ecstasy as Alex used methods of restraint and control to Piper make cum.

She winced as the shot went down and put the glass down with a clank. She brought her mouth near the blonde's ear and was pleased by the shivers her breath brought. "I'll make you pay for that Piper Chapman."

Piper's breath hitched as Alex placed a soft kiss behind her ear as if in confirmation that she would do just that.

"Time for some weed!" Nicky informed everyone and left to get it.

"It's time for the real fun." Alex murmured to Piper as to placed a kiss where her neck met her shoulder. Alex was trying to give Piper small glimpses of how she good would make her feel when the time came.


	8. Chapter 8: Softball

Thank you for your comments and suggestions! I think I'm going to discontinue the song list I had been creating since no one seemed to be interested. This chapter is a bit short but I hope you still like it. I'll take all the support I can get so please comment some more! I really appreciate you guys and if any of you would like to talk please don't hesitate to PM! Thanks!

 _ **-beauty8897**_

 **CHAPTER EIGHT: Softball**

 **PIPER POV**

Piper could feel Alex's warm body underneath hers. Her body was soft with her feminism, and yet whenever Alex shifted, Piper could feel how her muscles flexed underneath her showing she was not at all lacking in strenght.

When Nicky returned, the blonde couldn't help but feel nervous. What if she coughed? What if she embarrassed herself?

Alex could feel how Piper had tensed and whispered in her ear reassuringly, "You don't have to do this if you don't want to Pipes."

Piper shook her head adamantly, she wanted to do this. In all honesty, it was something she'd been wanting to try. She had just never had the opportunity to do it with someone she trusts. She trusts Alex. She trusts her to make sure she's okay and not judge her no matter how high she gets.

"It's okay, Al. I want this." Piper whispered back. By this point, Nicky had already rolled a joint. She lit the roll and brought it to her lips to take a long drag. She then passed it to Alex who handled it deftly in her capable long fingers as she graceful brought it to her perfect lips.

After she had taken a hit herself, Alex passed it to Piper who held it clumsily between two fingers.

"Ok, now all you have to do is bring it to your lips, breathe it in, and try to hold it in without coughing." Alex instructed gently.

Piper did as instructed and breathed in the smoke. She struggled for a few seconds to hold it in and then couldn't help but erupt in coughs.

"You make it look so easy!" she croaked in between coughs.

"Stretch and I have had a bit of practice." Nicky said as she eyed Alex.

"Don't worry, babe." Alex soothed. "You'll get used to it."

Piper did get used to it, and as soon as they all started to feel the high, except for Lorna who didn't like to use anything, they continued their game of truth or dare.

The bottle spun and landed with Lorna giving an ultimatum to Piper.

"Truth or Dare?" Lorna said excitedly.

"Truth." Piper answered breathily as she felt Alex rest her hand nonchalantly on her thigh. That would sure be a distraction.

"Are you a virgin?" Lorna asked as she and Nicky looked at each other showing signs of a collaboration.

Even though she was high, Piper couldn't help but blush as she answered with a quiet, "No." Her eyes automatically looked to Alex to see her reaction. She was surprised to see Alex smirking. "Apparently you're not such an angel, Pipes." She said breathily into Piper's ear causing the blonde to blush further.

"Have you ever been with the softball team?" Nicky questioned eagerly.

Piper frowned, "Only ONE question."

As all of her friends seemed to overcome their initial surprise, Piper decided to again spin the bottle.

Piper groaned when the bottle came to Alex asking Piper. The look of victory already covered Alex's face before she had even asked the question. This was surely the revenge for the earlier question.

"Have you ever been with a girl Piper Chapman?" she said as she raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"How far do you mean exactly?" Piper answered shyly.

"Let me clarify. Have you ever gone down on a woman before?" the brunette said as her hand's grip slightly tightened where it laid on Piper's thigh.

Piper blushed partly because of the question and partly because of how Alex's barely present touch could do things to her.

"No. I haven't." she said as she raised her head to maintain some dignity.

Alex only scoffed, "What type of lesbian are you?"

Piper couldn't help but giggle as the high seemed to be in full affect and at how ridiculous Alex's words had just sounded.

She eventually just smiled as she leaned a bit more to into Alex's soft chest, "The boob-touching kind."

Nicky laughed heartily and accidently knocked over her beer. Alex only chuckled and held Piper a bit closer.

After Nicky had settled down, her eyebrows shot up at an idea that had popped into mind.

An evil grin spread across her face, "How about we raise the stakes a little?" she questioned.

Everyone seemed up for it even though they had yet to know what the stakes were.

"Instead of truth or dare, we're going to be playing truth or strip. If you don't want to answer the question, you have to take off one piece of clothing."

 **ALEX POV**

She looked at the beauty sitting in her lap as her incentive to come up with some good questions had just tripled.

Piper seemed just as happy. The blonde turned her head as her blue eyes came into view. A playful smile was spread across her face as she winked and then turned back around.

"This time we'll be going in a circle instead of using the bottle. It takes too damn long to stop." Nicky clarified. "Alright, you go first Vause."

Alex turned to Piper as she began to think of what she could possibly ask Piper. She needs to ask a question that Piper can't answer. What always leaves her flustered? Alex thought.

I do. She realized as she remembered how often her mere stare and smile had caused Piper to stumble on her words.

Recounting how Piper had blushed earlier as they discussed their dreams, she knew just what to ask.

"Have you ever had a wet dream about me?" Alex asked as she stared deeply into Piper's eyes. The startingly blue eyes slightly dilated before they came out of view because Piper had ducked her head to hide a blush.

"Fine." She muttered indignantly as she stood to take off her shoes, and then her socks.

Nicky chuckled, "You're always surprising me Blondie!"

Piper just mumbled incoherently and sat down next to Alex instead of on top of her. She gave Alex a playful glare to show that she had done that to punish her.

Alex just made a playful pouty face and then sighed. Although she was being dramatic, she already missed Piper being so close.

Soon it was Lorna's turn to ask a question. "Do you like me?" she asked Nicky with a bit of vulnerability visible in her eyes.

Alex watched in disbelief as she saw Nicky's walls fall to the ground as if they hadn't stood strong for years.

"I sure do." She said trying to seem confident but failing miserably.

"Good." Lorna said said enthusiastically, "Because I like you too."

Nicky smiled widely as looked at Lorna for a moment and then kissed her passionately.

After Alex had gotten over the shock of what she had just seen, she cleared her throat and began "Maybe you two should…"

"Go get a room!" Piper finished her sentence still seeming a bit shocked. Even more surprisingly, Lorna and Nicky began to get up without breaking their kiss, and headed towards Nicky's bedroom.

Alex and Piper sat in shock and then mortification as they realized their friends would probably be having sex somewhere nearby. Once the surprise wore off Alex turned and spoke to Piper.

"Guess we'll just have to play without them." She said in mock disappointment, because really, her friend had done her a favor without meaning to.


	9. Chapter 9: Electric

_**Thank you for all your reviews on this pass chapter! I really appreciate your support. Choosing songs was difficult and not liked so I'm going to stop that trend. Oh, and I wanted to address the Piper sleeping with guys; I'm trying to stay a bit true to the original story and so I felt that was something that had to be included even though Piper is a bit young, (17 years old) we all know that underage sex is common reality in highschool and not much of a surprise. *SPOILER* There won't be any sex scenes while she is underage because that is something I'm not very comfortable with. Anyways, thank you for your honesty and I hope you guys stay involved in the comments because I really enjoy reading them. Please enjoy this next chapter!**_

 _ **-beauty8897**_

 _ **P.S. I know that this night is being drawn out a bit, and so I hope it's not boring you guys… Also there's violence in this chapter! You have been warned! (abuse)**_

 **ALEX POV**

 _Alex and Piper sat in shock and then mortification as they realized their friends would probably be having sex somewhere nearby. Once the surprise wore off Alex turned and spoke to Piper._

 _"Guess we'll just have to play without them." She said in mock disappointment, because really, her friend had done her a favor without meaning to._

"I guess we will." Piper answered as she unconsciously slightly bit her lip."It's my turn to ask the questions."

Alex chuckled as she recalled that Piper had borne the brunt of many difficult questions. "I guess that's fair." She conceded.

She was soon regretting letting Piper get her way so easily, "Where's the weirdest place you've had sex?" Piper asked looking legitimately curious.

She seemed disappointed when Alex bent over to untie her shoes. "I'm saving that story for later." Is all she said. She didn't want to scare Piper away.

Alex was into… "sexual adventure". She was daring in her acts and thus had had sex in many places. What if Piper wasn't into that? She didn't want Piper to leave because truthfully, she really liked her. Or maybe something more than like. There was an undeniable connection between the two and they both knew it.

When she had finished removing her shoes and socks, she turned to face Piper again moving slightly closer. "It's my turn now."

"I really wanted to know the answer to that question." She said with a slight frown.

Alex just chuckled. It was adorable how interested Piper was in knowing Alex, and yet she still hadn't admitted to liking her.

"Maybe someday you will." Alex answered her, hinting that she wanted Piper in her future.

Piper smiled wide at the revelation. "Okay."

"So. Question time." Alex said playfully. "How kinky are you from a scale of one to ten?"

Piper seemed to ponder the question for a moment before she answered, her eyebrows knitting together in concentration, something Alex found endearing. "I guess it would be a six or seven."

Alex scoffed, "What do you mean 'you think'?"

"Well..." Piper answered blushing. "I've always had fantasies I guess, but I haven't been able to do many of them. I mean, if I'm interested in some kinky stuff, that makes me kinky I guess." She bit her lip nervously as she waited for Alex to answer.

Alex softened a bit at Piper's obvious embarrassment and tried to reassure her in the only way she knew how – to put them on level ground. She brought out her smirk and said in a suggestive manner, "Then I guess it's a good thing that I like kinky stuff too." She drew her mouth closer to Piper's, "I like adventure."

Piper looked straight into Alex's eyes as if looking for an answer and then shifted her eyes away. "God, Al. Don't you know what you do to me?"

"No. I don't know." she answered. "But why don't you tell me?"

"Let's just save that for one of your questions." Piper retorted light-heartedly.

Alex opened her mouth to answer before Piper's finger covered her lips, preventing her from speaking.

"It's my turn." Piper instructed. Alex couldn't help but find Piper's control a bit erotic. It was so different. A different side of this girl she was quickly falling for.

The brunette held in a sound of discontent as Piper's finger fell from her lips.

"When's the last time you touched yourself?" Piper said as if she already knew she had won.

Alex cursed under her breath. Piper knew she had dreams of her last night and so saying she had done it this morning would show Piper she had masturbated TO her. That might give too much power to Piper and Alex liked to be in control.

Sighing in defeat she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled her shirt over her head. What she found after her vision was clear, caused her to grin.

Piper sat in shock, jaw wide open at the sight of Alex. The brunette couldn't pass up the opportunity to tease the blonde.

She rose her hand and gently pushed up Piper's chin so that her mouth would close. "It isn't polite to stare, Pipes." She said in a mock serious tone.

This brought Piper out of her daze and her cheeks reddened with embarrassment. Her eyes were seemingly drawn to Alex's ample breasts time after time as she tried in vain to shift her eyes away.

"Sorry." She muttered, still trying to look away.

Piper was being adorable and Alex was drawn to her even more.

She gently cupped Piper's face and brought their lips mere millimeters apart. She could smell Piper - the coconutty smell of her shampoo mixed with the leftover smell of alcohol from the night. "But I think it's safe to say," she continued. "that I don't mind your rude stares." The right side of her lips slightly upturned in a smile at Piper's relief evident from the air she had been holding. "As a matter of fact, I love it."

 **PIPER POV**

Piper felt like a magnet, and Alex was her polar opposite. Something bound them even in the midst of the tension present between them. She hadn't been able to help herself from looking at Alex, and savoring every inch of her exposed body. Her beautiful pale skin that seemed so soft that Piper yearned to feel it on her fingertips. Piper wanted adventure, and here Alex was to explore.

Their lips being mere millimeters apart was driving Piper crazy. She had to something.

In a burst of courage, Piper brought her hand to the back of Alex's head, tangling in hand in her raven black hair. She brought Alex closer to her and brought their lips together.

Alex's lips answered with same enthusiasm as their lips passionately interlocked. That ever-present spark brought an almost tangible electricity as their lips moved in dance.

This kiss was different than the others. It was a kiss of need. A kiss of desire. A kiss so passionate that Piper felt more aroused by it than she had by any other kiss she had.

Soon Alex's hand came to Piper's waist as she turned herself slightly in the love seat to reach Piper better.

For the second time that night, Piper straddled Alex as the kiss impossibly intensified. Her hands roamed across Alex's bare, flat stomach that felt charged underneath her hands.

Their lips broke to allow them to breathe, but Alex didn't need much time to recover because soon Piper felt those electric lips kissing the edge of her jaw and the side of her neck as Alex's hands moved up and down the length of Piper's body slowly, as if savoring the feeling of every inch. The kisses trailed back up to Piper's lips as they interlocked once more.

Their hands roamed, desperate to find any contact at all to bound them back to reality. To know that this wasn't a dream. Finally, after weeks and months of yearning, they were touching the person that had constantly been on their mind.

Suddenly, Alex broke the kiss and brought her head to rest against Piper's neck.

"I can't do this Pipes." She said in a frustrated tone, still a bit out of breath from the intense kissing.

Piper froze, too confused to yet be hurt by Alex's words.

"I can't, because you're different." Alex said as she brought her face from Piper's neck to make sure their eyes met each other. " I can't do this with you yet because no matter how badly I want to, I need you to know that you're different from all the other girls I've been with. I'm going to take my time with you because I really like you Pipes, and I can feel that this is different, that YOU'RE different." Her eyes crinkled with sincerity.

Piper's eyes softened at Alex's words. "Oh, Al. I really like you too. When I'm with you, everything feels.. right. I get it. We need to do this right." She huffed at their logic, "But next time, don't torture me like this. To answer your earlier question, you make me feel so.." she couldn't find the words.

Alex smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Wet?"

Piper hit Alex lightly in response. "You make me feel… electric. I probably sound crazy but that's the only way I can explain it. You probably don't believe me but you just can't understand.."

She was silenced by Alex's lips and could feel her smile into the kiss. When they parted, Alex smiled almost, Piper thought, lovingly. "Believe me, I understand."

After her long night, Piper had decided to stay at Nicky's. She was too drunk and high and it wasn't safe to drive or take a cab home. She slept with Alex, though not in the way you'd expect to her great disappointment.

Although she hadn't, the night they had was still perfect. She had settled next to Alex in the guest bed where she became her "little spoon". They woke up the next day in the same position, Alex holding Piper close. They fit together like puzzle pieces, everything was in place when they were together.

Piper had soon headed home to face her lovely mother. No sooner had she walked through the door when she heard yelling.

She winced at the sound she had not missed all night.

She walked into the kitchen to see her mother already drunk at the ripe time of eleven o' clock in the morning.

"Hi Mom." She said unenthusiastically.

Her mother, who had been staring out the window distantly, glass of liquor in hand whipped her head around to face her daughter.

Her face morphed into a mask of anger, and Piper knew she would have a tough day.

"Where the hell have you been?!" her mother yelled, with spittle flying from her mouth.

Piper tried to remain calm. "I told you yesterday, mother. I went to a friend's house yesterday and I mentioned that I might stay the night." She said, keeping her voice steady as to not reveal her very real fear.

"You're just like your father with your lies!" This connection between father and daughter seemed to enrage her even more, "At least I can punish _you_." She said quietly, her eyes darkening dangerously.

Piper squeezed her eyes shut. Her mother was drunk. Very drunk. And when her mother was drunk, Piper seemed to be her outlet as a personal punching bag. A vent for her mother's anger at her fate to spend her life with a constantly cheating husband.

She felt the slap she was waiting for, come across her right cheek and felt her mother's nails burning trails.

"What good is this family? I bet you're a whore like your father!" she yelled in Piper's face, but the young blonde continued to keep her eyes closed.

Her eyes flung open as she felt herself being shoved, knocking the air out of her stomach. She lost her footing and fell to the floor gasping.

"Answer when I'm speaking to you!" Piper looked up to see her mother stood over her, no reason in her eyes.

Now Piper was really scared, her mother had never been this bad. She found it went easier when you kept your hands to sides and braced for impact.

Her eyes closed as tears fell down her cheeks.

"You're weak like your father too." Her mother scoffed, noting Piper's tears, and then kicked Piper in face as if she was garbage. Piper saw stars and then nothing.

Suddenly her mother froze as she realized her daughter unconscious on the floor. Feeling fear for consequences rather than remorse, she left her there and stumbled drunkenly back to her bedroom.

Five minutes later when Piper came back from her unconsciousness, her head hurt too much to cry. She lay dejectedly on the floor, where she felt she belonged. She didn't want to move and any movement would hurt too much anyways.

Tears silently slid down her cheeks as she trembled, unable to sob. She needed to talk to someone. She needed safety.

Only one person had ever made her feel safe.

She fumbled for her phone from her pocket, still shaking and her fingers found the contact she needed before the thought even registered. Slowly bringing the phone up to her ear, the person answered on the second dial.

"Hi, Al." she said trying to mask the pain that enveloped her body from her voice. "I need help."


	10. Chapter 10: Something New

_**Hi guys! I'm so sorry I didn't write a chapter yesterday, I was really busy. I'll try to write another chapter later on today. I was wondering if you guys want Alex to be a drug dealer or not. Please voice your opinions. Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys are loving the story. As always, I'm going to ask that you guys leave suggestions in the comments of what you'd like to see in the story, and I'll try my best to include it. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **-beauty8897**_

 **ALEX POV**

"I'm heading home Nicky!" Alex shouted as she headed for the door. She had stayed some of the morning but had to get back home so she could change for work.

She didn't even wait for a response from her friend who was doing who-knows-what with Lorna before she made her way through the front door.

As she leisurely strolled to her car parked in the driveway, her mind drifted to thoughts of what had happened last night. She involuntarily sighed as she remembered what it was like to wake up with the blonde in her arms.

Just being with her was so… satisfying. Having Piper in her arms made her never want to let go. She had woken before the blonde and spent a few minutes admiring the golden hair that framed her face, her long lashes, and her perfect body framed perfectly in the t-shirt and short exercise shorts she had borrowed for the night. Piper was a goddess in Alex's eyes, and here she was in her arms; a perfect angel.

She felt protective of this woman who seemed so fragile. Alex knew she would do anything to keep her safe. All these thoughts passed by without her seeing the obvious indications of falling in love.

She got home quickly so she could change and not be late to her job at the nearby diner, "Alice's Place".

She was putting on her uniform when she heard vibrations coming from her phone. She quickly found it in the pocket of the jeans she had been wearing. She answered right away when she saw that the call was from Piper.

" _Hey, Al._ " said a shaky version of the voice she loved so much. " _I need help._ " Her brow furrowed in worry when she heard the desperation and exhaustion clear in Piper's voice. She decided she would drop everything to make sure her blonde was okay.

"Text me the address." Alex said as reassuringly as she could as she took off her uniform and began to change back into her clothes, "I'll be right there."

All she heard before Piper hung up was a weak, " _Thanks._ "

This just managed to worry Alex even more and she rushed to her car as soon as she got the address. "Hold on, Pipes. I'm coming for you." She said under her breath as she stretched the speed limit on the freeway.

She pulled into a neighborhood that obviously belonged to the wealthy, filled with big houses and expensive landscaping. She stopped in front of a house as unremarkably unoriginal as the others and almost jumped out of the car. She saw the garage door open as if someone had forgotten to close it in a haste to leave.

She bound up the steps to the front door and knocked loudly against the large wooden door. When no one came she tried again and shouted, "Hello, anyone in there?"

She decided to try the door and was surprised to find it open. She hesitated at first but then decided with a resounding "Fuck it." that she would go through because Piper needed her help and her worry was eating at her.

As soon as she entered the house, she called for Piper again. "Pipes? Where are you?"

All she heard was a groan and headed hurriedly in its direction.

She emerged into a huge kitchen that was seemingly expensive with its silver appliances and ornate backdrops.

All this she barely noticed because all attention was diverted to the groaning figure on the floor.

Alex carefully approached the blonde. "Pipes? It's me, Alex." Alex couldn't help but gasp when her goddess turned her face from the crook of her arm to face Alex.

The beautiful face that filled her thoughts was covered from the corner of her forehead to her cheekbone and eye with a purpling bruise. Her cheek was slashed with five lines of still bleeding scratches. Her beautiful lips were held in a grimace of pain that broke Alex's heart. Her blue eyes seemed to be confused as they tried to adjust on what they were seeing. Finally, clarity settled into Piper's foggy state. Her eyes seemed to smile on their own at the sight of the brunette.

"Alex. You came." Piper said trying to sit up, and then let out a stifled yelp as she brought a hand to her head.

Alex had finally gotten past her shock and came to her knees next to Piper as her hands gently examined the violence on Piper's face.

Finally, she stopped and then looked into those blue eyes as if trying to convey more in her next words than what they meant on the surface. "Of course I'm here." After some thought she sighed as she brushed some loose strands from Piper's face. "I'll always be here for you, Pipes." She brought her lips to leave a barely-there kiss on the bruising skin that was her forehead. She felt tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. Here Piper was, laying on the floor of her own kitchen looking as if she had survived a boxing match. Who could have done this to her, other than her own family? Who could do that to someone as good as Piper? Anger started to boil as she held the broken woman protectively in her arms.

"Who did this to you Piper?" She said trying to hide her growing fury. At this, tears started to roll down Piper's cheeks as she buried her face in Alex's shoulder. Her heart broke again. "I hurts to much to cry." She said in between heavily muffled sobs. Alex decided to let it go for now for Piper's sake.

She rested her head on top of the blonde's and rubbed her back soothingly, "Ok. It's ok. I'm here now." She placed another kiss on top of her head as tears continued to roll down Alex's cheeks. "No one can hurt you."

 **PIPER POV**

Two hours later Piper was laying in bed with two ice packs placed strategically on her face. She had laid there for a while, resting in the safe crook of Alex's arm as the brunette muttered reassuring things in her ear between carefully placed kisses. After they had calmed down from the trauma of the morning and a few ibuprofen, Piper felt better and they decided to watch a movie.

She was slightly startled and mumbled an incoherent "Ow" from the loud noise when Alex suddenly almost yelled a frustrated "Fuck!" She quickly apologized as she realized her loud noise had augmented Piper's throbbing headache.

Piper just shook it off. What had Alex so upset? "What's wrong, Al?"

Alex just shook her head, "It's nothing."

Piper put her hand against Alex's soft cheek, "Tell me."

The brunette turned her green eyes away and sighed in defeat. "I was supposed to go to work." She looked back to gage Piper's reaction and regarded her wide eyes. "But don't worry, I probably won't be fired, I'll just be missing the pay check." She said as she offered a small smile.

Alex had forgone a pay check for HER. She had driven who knows how many miles to reach Piper when she needed her. Alex was there. She had been there when not even her own family had bothered to care of her whereabouts.

Not only that, but Piper had wanted Alex. No one else. She needed to feel the safety and familiarity of her arms arounds her. She needed to smell that intoxicating mixture of leather, smoke, and lavender that was Alex. She needed to see those emerald-green eyes, and see her earth shattering smirk. She needed Alex, and she had a feeling that would never change.

Piper felt she owed an explanation. She paused the movie before she captured those green eyes in her own as she prepared to tell Alex what she has been hiding for too long.

"My dad…" she said not sure where to start. "He disappears every night. He has affairs, and it was all okay for a while. My mother knew but she chose to ignore it and let it consume her. She drowns her jealousy in alcohol whenever she can. She'd rather suffer and drink than have others know how unperfect our family is."

Alex seemed to be listening intently with one brow furrowed and her eyes seemingly seeing right into Piper's soul as they looked at each other. She now had to say the part that she had been dreading.

Her eyes shifted from those beautiful green ones as her hands suddenly became interested in the texture of the bed spread. Her voice came out shakier than she had hoped and her eyes watered, "She hits me sometimes, when she's drunk; and today it was worse than ever. Then, she just left. She sped off so she wouldn't have to face me." One tear escaped the confines of her eye and slowly rolled down her cheek.

Now that it was all in the open, she looked to Alex and was surprised to see anger in her eyes as she stared at the wall, and one hand tightly clenched a handful of bed spread.

She saw Piper looking at her and her expression softened as her hand let go of the blanket to come up and wipe the tear now reaching Piper's cheek. Her hand cupped her face lovingly as she looked deeply into her eyes.

"You don't deserve this Piper." Her eyes shifted away and her hand fell from Piper's face. Her voice filled with rage suddenly, "Your mother doesn't deserve you! I just wish I could…" Her voice trailed off as she took a deep breath and looked back to Piper apologetically.

"I just… can't _stand_ to see you hurt. It breaks my heart." Her voice broke on those last words. Now Piper could see the tears escaping Alex's eyes, and her heart burst with the concern she held in those green spheres.

She now took her turn wiping away Alex's tears and brought her lips up to meet Alex's as her hand lovingly stroked the length of her face. This kiss was different than the others. It was slow, patient, and careful. There was something new that made it better than all of their other kisses, a mixture of passion and compassion. When the kiss ended, Piper rested her forehead against Alex's as they breathed each other for a moment, both wondering what that something was; if only they knew that that something, was love.


	11. Chapter 11: Safe in Your Arms

_**I can't tell you how much I appreciate your comments! I'm going to be using some of them but won't tell you which ones so nothing's spoiled! Your reviews really help with my writing process so keep being great! There are some similar scenes to the show in this chapter so see if you can find them. Also there's no exact POV marks because it's constantly changing in this chapter. I'd like to say that I've had personal experience with an alcoholic parent and it changes a person completely. They become the worst version of themselves. I also happen to have a mother who has narcissistic tendencies who is especially harsh. I'm not asking for sympathy, I just wanted to let you guys know that these things happen and should be prevented. My father was not particularly this physically abusive but I also wanted you all to know that I have some experience with these topics since you all are my readers. I can identify with the dread you feel when you hear their steps approaching or the slam of their door. All these and the smell of alcohol are signs of what's going to happen that can be especially scary to a kid. So, spread the word; and stop this shit, because it sucks, and I'll be dealing with the aftermath for the rest of my life. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter and don't hesitate to comment.**_

 _ **-beauty8897**_

 _ **P.S. – If any of you have attempted to PM me I'm not sure if I have my settings disabled (I'm new at this) so let me know in the comments so I can try and fix this because I'd love to talk to you.**_

"When do you think your mom will get back?" Alex asked in a tone still laced with anger. After that moment they'd shared, they continued to watch the movie and now that the credits were rolling she decided she would voice what was on her mind. It couldn't be delayed any longer.

She almost felt like taking back her words when she saw how Piper's eyes widened with panic at the thought of her mom. Her voice barely shook as she answered Alex, "I-I don't know, Al."

Her resolve was cemented when she saw the fear evident in Piper's eyes. Her eyes burned with determination as she held Piper's gaze firmly, "I won't let anyone hurt you, Pipes." Piper then released the breath she had been holding when Alex wrapped her arms protectively around the blonde. They soon dozed off as they felt the weight of the day being lifted as they lay in each other's arms.

It was still light outside when they were startled out of sleep at the sound of a loud bang. Alex jumped up in surprise but Piper seemed to only lay still. Alex could tell she was awake because her eyes were scrunched tight as if she was waiting for something inevitably terrible to happen. Her bruises had darkened over the past view hours and she looked worse for wear. With sleep still her voice, a confused Alex rubbed her eyes as she addressed a resigned Piper. "What the fuck was that?" She couldn't understand why Piper was acting so strangely.

Her answer came from the blonde who spoke barely above a whisper in a monotone voice that scared Alex, "Not a what, but a who. My mother."

Everything made sense now. That terrible thing Piper was waiting for, was her mother.

Alex snapped out of the wave of emotions that had carried over her; anger at that terrible woman, sadness at the dread she saw in Piper, and even MORE anger at the way the blonde seemed resigned to it. She shook Piper gently, "Pipes?"

Piper didn't seem to want to answer so she continued anyways. "Look, you can't stay here. I don't want your mother hurting you again. Hell. You shouldn't even have to look at her face. That motherfucker doesn't deserve you! She doesn't have to control you. You can leave Piper." The blonde's eyes opened at those last words before she turned her head away. She was almost whimpering now, "I have nowhere to go."

Alex took Piper's face in her hands and tenderly turned her to face her. "You do have somewhere to go, Pipes. You always will. Come with me." Her voice was almost frantic now because she wanted to get Piper and herself out, because if she didn't, it would only take a glimpse of the mother for her to snap.

Piper nodded and got up from her bed to start packing some clothes. Alex went into the bathroom to grab some toiletries to speed up the process. As she was looking through the cabinet, a cold voice came into her hearing causing her to freeze.

"I'm sorry, Piper." The voice had no emotion to support any truthfulness to her words. "but you shouldn't have lied to me."

At those words Alex proceeded to storm into the room but again froze as Piper managed to surprise her again. It reminded her of when Piper stood up to those average high school bitches only days ago. Her head was held high as she looked fiercely into the eyes of her tormentor. Anyone would have thought she held no fear, but Alex knew better. Even after these very few days together, she knew Piper. She could see her very present fear in the way her hands slightly shook and could see the façade behind her eyes. Piper was scared, but she was fighting.

Alex then diverted her attention to the woman she already hated with a fervent passion. She looked into the blue eyes that were nothing like Piper's. These woman's eyes held no warmth while Piper's held a fire. It took everything Alex had in her to not beat the shit out of the woman when she noted how her erect posture mixed with her cold eyes and forged sincerity to make an absolute bitch. She was nothing like Piper.

At this point Piper had walked closer to her mother, as she clenched her fists to mask how awfully they shook. "I didn't lie to you. You're lying to yourself in trying to justify beating your daughter who was obligated to not fight back. I'm tired of giving you chances. You're a fuck up of a mother." Her calm and collected voice added more hostility than yelling ever could. "So, I'm leaving." She said as she pointed to her bag, "and there's nothing you can do. If you try to stop me, I'll just report you." She remarked calmly as she pointed to the dark bruises and cuts covering her face.

Her mother's expression seemed to never change until she looked to Alex in disgust. "What are you doing spending time in MY house with a friend who is obviously much below your level in society?"

Piper could handle her mother insulting herself, but she drew the line at Alex. She got in her mother's face and said words that frightened Carol almost as much as the thought of a cheating husband. "This is Alex, and she's a much better person than you'll ever be. Besides, she's not my friend," she said and winked at Alex in a show so her mother could see. "she's my girlfriend and she's been nice enough to offer me a place to stay. That way you'll know where to find me when you find your fucking soul. Since I don't see that ever happening, I guess this is goodbye. Have a nice, lonely life. Goodbye Carol."

Her mother's face morphed into utter horror as she realized not that her daughter was leaving her, but that she was a lesbian that would disgrace the family.

Alex just smiled happily and finished putting the toiletries in the bag before following Piper out the door. Not being able to help herself, she stopped next to Carol, looked her the eyes before she winked and then hurried after Piper. As soon as they got in her car she sped off to get away from the horrid place.

"Damn, Piper Chapman!" she said as she looked at Piper with proud eyes. "I knew you had it in you."

Piper seemed happy as well and smiled back at Alex in answer before she joined their hands on the console.

Alex's expression turned serious again when they reached a red light and turned to face Piper. Her thumb was absently tracing soothing circles on Piper's hand. "Hey, I'm proud of you… that was really brave. I mean dumb… but brave." Piper's face lit up into a goofy grin to dispel the compliment as she answered, "I don't think that anyone has used that word to describe me in the history of the universe."

Alex just looked again toward her admirably before she expanded her notion, "A lot of people think bravery is not being afraid, but real bravery is being scared shitless, but doing it anyways." Piper's eyes seemed to melt at her words. Alex continued her monologue as she stared into her own blue sky; Piper's eyes. "I saw it in you when you faced Jessica, and I saw it in you now as you faced your mom. All I'm saying.." she brought their joined hands up to Piper's face so she could hold it there lovingly, "I'm glad we have each other, kid." She brought her hand down gracefully when the light turned green but kept their hands joined.

Piper seemed dumbfounded for some seconds before she spoke. "I'm glad I have you Alex. I don't know what I'd do without you. I'd probably still be on that floor, having to somehow deal with my mother alone again." She glanced at Alex who's hand tightened in her own at the mention of her mother; she could tell was listening intently but kept her eyes on the road. Not knowing what else to say, she left them in a comfortable silence.

A few minutes later, they pulled into the driveway of a modest brick house that radiated a feeling of comfort. Piper was about to open the door and parted their hands when Alex caught her wrist.

"There's something I wanted to ask you." She said with playful expression.

"Yeah?" Piper said settling back into the seat.

"Was there something you'd wanted to ask me?" Alex said teasingly to an oblivious Piper.

It took a few seconds and then Piper's eyes widened in understanding. "I called you my girlfriend to my mother." She muttered in realization and something that was almost awe.

"Do you wanna pass me a note and have me circle yes or no?" she said with a smirk as she raised her perfect eyebrows and amusement sparkled through her green eyes.

"I'm not asking you to be girlfriend!" Piper said a little too loudly in defense. Alex just chuckled in amusement and began to get out of the car. God, was Alex enjoying this, but Piper knew she couldn't hold out for very long. She sighed in defeat before she caught Alex's wrist causing Alex to overdramatically fall back into the seat. "Will you be my girlfriend?" she asked with vulnerability evident in her voice.

Alex just rolled her eyes amusedly and chuckled softly before she answered, "Yeah."

"Yes?" Piper answered a little over enthusiastically.

"Yes," Alex confirmed all the while chuckling as she leaned closer to Piper over the console. "Of course, you idiot." She said fondly and then captured Piper's lips in her own. There was that usual run of electricity that always managed to surprise them as their lips met. They moved slowly as if they had all the time in the world. Alex brought her hand to Piper's face to cup the slope of her cheek gently. The kiss quickly heated and Piper hesitantly ran her tongue against Alex's lower lip in invitation. Alex smirked into the kiss as she allowed Piper to enter her mouth. Both couldn't help but moan as their tongues intertwined fighting for the lead. Finally, after a while because Piper put up a good fight, Piper gave into Alex's throes and the raven-haired woman won. Alex kept their kiss at a tantalizingly slow pace, that seemed to smolder and flicker as time went on. Piper's hand automatically rested against Alex's thigh and the brunettes hand slightly tightened where it had nestled in Piper's blonde hair. The blonde flinched and Alex pulled back from the kiss as she remembered that Piper had bruises covering her face. She couldn't let this go any further if Piper would be in pain. They were now breathing heavily and took a few moments to catch their breath.

"We should get inside, Pipes. You need to get some more ice on those bruises and some food in you so you can take some more pain killers." Piper noticed the pain that had been bothering her once Alex mentioned it and then smirked as she realized it hadn't hurt for the past few minutes.

Alex saw Piper's expression and asked perplexed, "What is it?"

Piper chuckled to herself and kissed Alex again to test her theory. It only lasted a few moments before Alex pulled away, wanting Piper to get into the air conditioned house where she could rest.

Piper's pain had again been gone and she laughed more convincingly this time.

Alex's brows furrowed in confusion in a way that Piper found adorable, "What IS it?" she said, exasperated.

"It's just" Piper said between giggles, "whenever you kiss me, the pain goes away. _You're_ my pain killer." Alex smiled lovingly at Piper's confession and giggled a little along with her.

"Oh, I get it." She chuckled. "You're high off me!" Piper just nodded still recovering from her laughs. "Let's head inside so you take a few hits." She said as she bounced her brows playfully as if in challenge. If Piper went inside, she would get a few "hits" of Alex and that's just something she just couldn't pass up.

"Okay, you win." She said as she slung her duffle bag over her shoulder and hurried to the door as fast she could without jarring her head painfully. She was too quick and stopped as she felt a wave of nausea. Alex, ever attentive to the blonde, took the bag from Piper after she locked her car. She needed to rest. She hurried ahead of Piper to unlock the door with her free hand and opened the door wide. She looked back to see the one person, in her mind, that could look beautiful with bruises, a light sweat, and the expression of someone who was about to throw up. Not only was this beauty standing on her doorstep, but the blonde looked at Alex the way the brunette looked at her. A look as if the other's eyes hold the universe within them. When they look at each other, they need nothing else.

"Welcome home." Alex said finally before she pulled the startled blonde into a loving embrace. Piper sighed in contentment because in Alex's arms, she really is home.


	12. Chapter 12: I'll Take Care of You

_**Hi! Sorry that I haven't updated. I had a surgery (nothing too serious) and so I haven't had much time to work on this. I would appreciate comments for some inspiration in which I am lacking. A bit of writer's block I guess! I really like what you guys have left in the reviews for past chapters. I have a few ideas but struggled a lot with this chapter. Sorry if it's uneventful or boring but there should be more soon. Keep on telling me your ideas because you have no idea how much they help! I'll try to update as much as possible from now on! Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter at least a bit.**_

-beauty8897

 **ALEX POV**

When Piper finally left her arms, everything seemed to catch up with her. The blonde that had been on her mind for months, was staying in her home. Everything felt right and in place when Alex should be worried that Piper would find her home too small and average. She knew her girlfriend well enough to know that she was not shallow despite her upbringing and wouldn't think anything of the house Alex lived in. If Alex were any other normal teenage girl, she'd be worried about telling her mom that her girlfriend is staying over, but she knows that won't be a problem. What really worried Alex was that she would have never done this any other girl. Hell, she wouldn't do this for anyone except her best friend, Nicky. Something was different about herself. She was different. Changing. And if it was because of Piper, then maybe change is a good thing.

Alex snapped out of her daydreaming when she heard a tiny squeal. Apparently, Piper never made it to her rendezvous that was the couch, because she was sprawled across the floor, eyes glazed over in a daze. Alex rushed to her knees at the blonde's side and was relieved to see she was conscious and groaning.

"Pipes?" she said, eyes crinkling with concern as she brought Piper's head to rest on her lap.

Piper seemed out of breath as she answered, "I'm okay, everything just started to spin for a few seconds." She smiled with humor which caused her bruises to hurt and winced at the pain.

Alex shook her head slightly as she closed her eyes. Piper was not okay. The walls shouldn't be spinning because your mother beat you to unconsciousness. Instead of telling the fragile blonde what she was thinking, she brought her forehead to meet Piper's. "I'll take care of you." Alex wasn't asking. Piper needs someone to care for her because they… they care about her instead out of mere obligation. Did she just almost THINK of the word love? Where did that come from? She sighed as she decided to not dwell on it at the moment because all that was important was the ocean she stared into, as their foreheads rested together. All that mattered was the warmth of the breath that slightly tickled her face, all that mattered was Piper.

As she stared into Piper's eyes, she could see the struggle that was held there. She could see her hesitate, if for a moment, to trust her. After all, the cornerstone of her trust had betrayed her in one of the worst ways a mother can by way of her inability to love her own daughter.

 **PIPER POV**

Piper's expression settled into surrender, because no matter how hard she tried she couldn't not trust Alex.

"Okay." She relinquished with an air of finality. She just couldn't say no to Alex.

Piper just laid there for a few minutes, eyes closed contentedly, as Alex rubbed her back reassuringly. This came to an end when she felt Alex shift beneath her as she adjusted her hands and then arms beneath Piper. She whispered something that Piper couldn't recognize. All she heard was "bed". She shrugged it off and tried to go back into something near sleep. Her eyes flung open in surprise when she felt herself being gently lifted from the ground into Alex's arms. She quickly recovered and wrapped her arms around Alex's neck as she nestled her face into her shoulder.

She loved the way she felt Alex's muscles flex below her from the weight she appeared to carry easily. She closed her eyes to focus on the feeling of Alex beneath her. The ride came to an abrupt stop as she felt herself being laid on something soft. "A bed." She thought, not yet opening her eyes. She had to suppress a sound of discontent when she felt the soft, yet firm hands leave their place from holding her. She didn't hear anyone leave for a few minutes but kept her eyes closed and listened to hear when Alex ever left. Instead to heard the crinkling of leather as Alex was probably taking off her black leather jacket. She was surprised to feel the feather-light touch of the back of a soft hand trace her features slowly, as if admiring a fine piece of art. She continued to keep her eyes closed to prolong the moment, and she didn't want to embarrass Alex with the knowledge that she was awake the whole time. She just enjoyed the tenderness of the way the hand trailed from her forehead, to her nose, to the curves of her cheeks, only to end at her lips which were slightly parted as she breathed. Never had Piper felt so beautiful, so cherished. Alex had spent time to simply marvel at the simplicity that made the blonde even more beautiful.

Alex sighed as she rose from where she had sat and admired Piper. The blue-eyed girl could hear as her steps retreated and slowly opened her eyes. The room was dark but the rock band posters, and piles of books gave away that it was Alex's bedroom. The desk was littered with what seemed to be more than a dozen crumpled papers. She turned her head abruptly when she heard a creak at the doorway.

Alex emerged holding a glass of water in one hand and a closed fist in the other.

"Hey, sorry to wake you." She said quietly as she set the glass of water and two pills on the night stand. Her smooth, pale skin contrasted with the darkness of the room and Piper stared at the uncovered skin that was her arms. They were always either covered by a jacket or long t shirt. Today, Alex only wore her white, figure-hugging t-shirt and jeans. "I'll leave so you can go back to sleep." Piper was snapped out of her daze at those words.

"No!" she exclaimed too animatedly. Alex's eyebrows shot up at Piper's volume. "I mean," she said in a much calmer voice, trying to implement damage control. "Please don't leave."

Piper couldn't see much through the darkness but felt the mattress dip next to her before a strong arm came to wrap around her. She heard some fumbling before she felt her hand being led to grasp a glass of cool water. "Here," the brunette said as she procured a granola bar from her pocket. "Drink some water and then eat the granola bar so you can take the pain killers." Piper just nodded and took the glass before downing half of it. She didn't realize how thirsty she was. She felt a granola bar being pushed against her hand as soon as the glass was taken away and searched with her hands for the end so she could open it. She ate the bar slowly, not wanting to bring another bout of nausea, as Alex quickly ate her own. As soon as she finished, she drank the pills. She sighed happily as she once again settled comfortably into Alex's arms and felt the brunette stroke her hair lazily. She was overcome by gratitude, no one had ever spent this much time on her. "Thank you, Al. For everything." Alex just brought her head down so she could plant a soft kiss against Piper's forehead before she laid her cheek comfortably against the top of her head. "Anything for you, kid." She said quietly in her deep voice against the blonde's skin.

 **ALEX POV**

They both woke hours later when they heard the door open and close. Alex fumbled for her glasses she had taken off earlier and examined the time. It was seven thirty, and she could her tummy rumbling from hunger. She turned to check on Piper and found her slowly waking from what was a deep slumber.

She still heard sleep in her voice when she talked to Piper, "Don't worry it's just my mom."

At her words, Piper bolted up into a sitting position in alarm. She suddenly seemed vividly awake. "I forgot about that, what will your mom think of you letting me stay here? What if she doesn't like me? What if she thinks I was here for some other..." Alex chuckled as she placed one finger against Piper's rambling lips to silence her. "You're doing it again."

"What?" The younger woman said clearly confused. This caused Alex to laugh more.

"Freak the fuck out about small things." Alex barked with laughter when she saw how Piper's face morphed from one of confusion into a frown at the reference to their first conversation.

"Oh, come on Al!" She said as her forehead crinkled with frustration. "Those are real things to worry about!"

At those words an older Alex Vause with blue eyes walked through the doors. "Nothing to worry about, hun" The older spitting image said in a Boston accent. "My baby explained everything." At those words the woman came closer as her eyes crinkled with concern the exact same way Alex's did. "You need anything, just tell one of us." At that, she came and hugged Piper softly in just the right way. The blonde only stiffened for a moment before she wrapped her arms and returned the hug. "Thank you, Ms. Vause." At that the woman just laughed away all the anxiety and tension making everything feel suddenly happier. "It's Diane, thank you very much. Ms. Vause was my mother." Piper nodded as she smiled and looked between Alex and her mother, and began to smell the beginnings of a home cooked meal. She could get used to this.

ALEX POV

After only minutes of conversation, Piper and Diane seemed to be talking like old friends. It can't have gone any better for Alex. Finally, Diane excused herself to go finish making dinner and asked Alex to help. When Piper insisted on helping, Diane told her to instead get situated with her belongings and dinner would be ready in half an hour. Alex knew her mother just wanted to talk to her alone.

When they got to the kitchen, Alex washed her hands before she continued cutting the lettuce her mother had started on. Her mother was working on stirring the spaghetti when she finally spoke up. "Alex, honey. What the HELL happened to Piper?" She said quietly, not wanting Piper to hear. "I know you said she was hurt," she continued, "but her face was black and blue… and those scratches. Who did that?"

Alex swallowed as new waves of anger and sadness for Piper washed over her. "Her mother." She answered solemnly, trying to hide her hatred. She heard the clatter of a wooden spoon as her mother dropped the spoon on the counter in surprise. She recollected herself and resumed her task. "That poor thing…" was all she said quietly. "You take care of her Alex Pearl Vause." She said louder now before turning to face her daughter to make the point as she waved her spoon. She soon noticed that Alex's eyes were filled with unshed tears. Her mother's face softened. "You really do care about her, don't you?" she said and chuckled when Alex said sarcastically, "It's just the onions I'm cutting." She said pointing at the lettuce. Diane just nodded in understanding. "I know you'll take care of her." Diane said as she looked into her daughter's eyes thoughtfully. "I've never seen you look at anyone that way before. It's something you won't admit yet, but you love her. I agree that she needs to stay here to get away from that cold-hearted woman that does not deserve to be called a mother. You may find her breakable, but she's not fragile when she's near you. She has a look as if she could do anything and be anything, she looks free. All of this points to her loving you too, so let me clarify. By take care of her, I meant don't lose her because you need her, and she needs you."


	13. Chapter 13: Drives Me Crazy

_**From now on, I'll be updating every other day because it's really difficult to do it every day. Thank you for your support in this story. I have some interesting things coming up soon! Please review as often as you can, I really enjoy them and literally use them to right my chapters. Your siggestion and comments make a huge difference and give me incentive to write. Also, if you've tried to PM me and I haven't answered, it's because I don't know how to use it and haven't gotten any. Lmk in the comments if you have please. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **-beauty8897**_

 **PIPER POV**

Piper can't recall ever having dinner this way. Being happy, and just enjoying the people around you were not concepts accepted by her uptight parents. Here, the evening was filled with laughter and giggles, and an overall feeling of comfort. She can't remember ever feeling so safe in her own home. Here was two people she barely knew that already felt more like family than her own ever has. Because seeing Alex was like coming home from a long trip. Alex's arms felt like everything she never had.

The entire weekend, she savored every moment she saw those bright green eyes and sexy smirk. They never left the house because of her bruises, but she still enjoyed every moment. She laid in Alex's arms at night, though not much happened to her dismay. Not even when her mom was away. Alex wanted Piper to heal, and didn't want to rush anything. Piper knew that Alex was telling her the truth because she knew Alex would love nothing more than to have her completely. She could see it in how the brunette's green eyes darkened with a predatory look when Alex accidently caught her changing. Just her stare had caused the blonde to lightly shiver pleasantly because she knew she was the prey Alex sought and she would love nothing more than to be her meal.

 **ALEX POV**

Alex was nervous when Monday came around because the weekend had been perfect. She spent the entire weekend with her goddess, and despite the circumstances, couldn't help but feel giddy at how great it had been to be with Piper. Her anxiety stemmed from two things – First, that Piper would be afraid of their relationship being known, and second, that Jessica would still be a problem. She couldn't let Piper get hurt again, she had been through enough.

Her mother's words from the beginning of the weekend cycled through her mind for the hundredth time as she and Piper ate a bowl of cereal for breakfast. "You need her, and she needs you", ran like a mantra through her head whenever the blonde wasn't around to shock her senses.

She watched as Piper attacked her cheerios and chuckled when Piper got one stuck onto the tip of her nose. Hearing her laugh, the blonde looked up, oblivious to the obstruction, and frowned. "What is it?"

Her cluelessness was found adorable by Alex who answered with a slight tilt of her head. "You have something on your face." She said seriously with a hint of playfulness.

Piper became self-conscious and blushed. "Where?" she said trying to feel her face for a cheerio without messing up her makeup.

"Right, "Alex said leaning in before she brought her hand to delicately pick the cheerio from Piper. "Here." She finished and brought it up for Piper to see as it rested on the tip of her finger. Piper seemed to be over her embarrassment and was comfortable again.

"I was looking for that." She said nonchalantly before bringing the tip of Alex's finger into her mouth and sucked off the cheerio. Alex felt the awakenings of arousal as the almost innocent gesture reminded her of much dirtier things.

She saw Piper look at her for a moment before the blonde spoke up. "That drives me crazy, you know?" She said as a fact rather than question. Alex just rolled her eyes playfully as a smile came to her lips,

"Which part?" she asked as one eyebrow raised as if she knew she was pretty fucking awesome.

This seemed to dawn as true to Piper who made a show of thinking for a moment as if she couldn't think of anything. She finally answered after Alex sighed in false sadness. A grin crossed the blonde's face as she cupped Alex's face. "Everything." She said before bringing their lips together. "What I was thinking of before you brought up that valid point, is how much it drives me crazy when you give me THAT look." She said as if Alex knew what look she was talking about.

"What?" Alex said crossing her eyes. "This one?" Piper giggled for an instant before she became serious again. Her voice came out smooth and sexy due to being lower than normal.

"No, " she said and then attacked Alex with her lips and tongue almost ferociously. She came back for air and looked at Alex smugly. "THAT, is the look that drives me crazy." Their faces only inches apart, Alex felt the lust clawing through her and then understood. Her all-consuming desire to ravish the person before her was apparently a look, and a look that Piper appreciated. She just smirked at the realization, Alex loved that Piper wanted her.

"And this," Alex said before she brought her lips to behind Piper's ear where she licked and nibbled down her neck to her pulse point until she heard Piper moan causing her to almost moan herself. She rose her face level to Piper's," is the sound the drives me crazy." She finished.

When they concluded breakfast, and placed their bowls in the sink, Alex headed back to her room with Piper to grab their things for school. Luckily, school was almost over, so Piper wouldn't have to hide her bruises for much longer. Alex went back into her closet and grabbed two riding jackets and helmets. When she reappeared, Piper seemed a little startled by the contents in her hands.

"Oh, we're going to school my way today." Alex explained before she continued out the door to be followed by an excited Piper.

 **PIPER POV**

Seriously? To top off her badass persona, Alex Vause had to ride a motorcycle. Piper should be scared. Motorcycles kill people all the time and are extremely dangerous. But all she feels is excited as she climbs onto the already rumbling machine behind her sexy companion. Alex rode a motorcycle. Alex was danger. And Piper loved it.

Piper held onto Alex for her dear life the entire fifteen minutes it took to get to the school. She could feel how the brunette's taught muscles flexed underneath the blonde's hands when she changed gears. The wind in her face, the cars passing by, and the speed should have all been exhilarating, but all Piper could notice was how tightly she was pressed against Alex. Everything else was background. All she saw, all she felt, was Alex.

When they arrived at school, Piper realized that she had a girlfriend now. People would give her trouble. People like Jessica Wedge and her minions. Piper also realized that she didn't give a shit. Here she was, with the hottest person she's ever seen, and she was all hers. "Fuck the haters." She thought to herself and then cringed at the use of the common slang she despised.

Piper wanted to show off Alex to everyone. She was proud to have her by her side.

When they finally arrived at school, they unmounted the bike and put away the gear. Piper was feeling eager to show off Alex to everyone she met. They started to walk from the parking lot to the front door of the school when Piper reached down and enter twined her fingers with Alex's long, soft ones. She turned to Alex and was surprised to see the brunette grinning wildly as Piper smiled right back. She wanted to attack Alex with kisses as she saw the excitement paralleled in her eyes. Instead, she turned back to keep track of her feet and direction, but her smile never faltering. Alex used her thumb to make calming circles as they entered the building. They were heading to the library to hang out with Poussey, Nicky, and Taystee as Alex usually does before school. Piper was surprised as she noticed she wasn't nervous at all, because Alex made her feel invincible.

The blonde was surprised to find that her newfound super power didn't fail her when they neared Jessica Wedge with her "friends". Even as the girls all stared and snickered, and Jessica glared vigorously, she felt nothing.

"Knew you were a dike!" Jessica said in a tone looking for confirmation from her minions who all nodded.

At that Piper stopped, Alex in hand. Her mouth would get the best of her… again. She faced the group and spoke in a disturbingly calming voice, "You're just jealous that you can't have her." Jessica blushed profusely and huffed, speechless. At that, Piper laughed and kissed Alex on the lips whose eyes widened in surprise for a moment before her smirk made its presence in the kiss. Their hands involuntarily held each other tighter. When Piper felt satisfied with the length of the kiss, she again came to face the girls, "It's sad you use homophobia to cover up your rainbow." A few people nearby laughed as Jessica's face became impossibly redder. "You'll pay!" she yelled and then stomped in no direction with minions in tow.

A satisfied smile came to her face as she saw them leave and she came to face Alex again who's face still held the smirk. "Take-no-shit Piper is so sexy." She said huskily as her hand came up from where their hands were held to trail up her arm and the other framed her face. She leaned in to kiss a waiting Piper when she heard someone clear their throat.

 **ALEX POV**

She looked up in annoyance to see her shitty best friend.

She pushed her glasses up as she took a deep breath to prepare herself to deal with the nuisance.

"What the fuck do you want Nicky?" she said to the red-haired girl who looked all too happy to have ruined the moment.

"You were late this morning so I went to look for you. You know with Jessica and what she did last time we were wor-" she cut herself off as she shifted her gaze to a confused Piper.

Alex glared at Nicky who had just caused a problem.

"What is she talking about, Al?" she said while tilting her head in concern. She sent another glare to an apologetic looking Nicky and then turned to face Nicky again.

She sighed before she confided, "Jessica may have gotten to me before… she and her minions found someone to go and beat me up, breaking my arm in the process." Piper's eyes widened as realization hit her.

"I literally just told her to go and fuck off! What if she hurts you again? She knows I care about you!" Piper was panicking at the mere prospect of Alex getting hurt.

"Don't worry, Piper. It was a long time ago and I'm a lot stronger now." She said reassuringly. "But I think we should keep an eye on you in case she gets any ideas."

Nicky had left to leave them to talk and they had wandered to go and sit on a bench near the library.

"I trust you, Al." Piper said with finality.

"I'm glad you do." Alex said with a small smile before she placed a chaste kiss on Piper's lips.

After they enjoyed silence for a few moments, Piper spoke up again. "Class starts in five minutes," she said sadly at the prospect of leaving Alex.

"Before you go, I have a proposal." Piper sat there as she waited patiently for Alex to continue. "How about we go on a date sometime this week? We've had it rough and we deserve it."

Piper's eyes lit with excitement. "How about this Wednesday? I usually don't get homework on Wednesdays."

Alex nodded in confirmation. "Sounds good." The first bell wrung and Piper got up as if on instinct. Alex just chuckled as she lightly shoved Piper in the direction of her class to encourage her to go. "Text me, babe." she said as she got up herself and grabbed her satchel in one swift movement. She kissed Piper quickly before walking away with a pep in her step from the blonde she knew was watching her walk away.


	14. Chapter 14: Nothing Worse

_**Hi guys! I've been busy so this chapter is pretty short. Also, thank you for the reviews! Please keep them coming! They are what makes me want to write more than anything else! Also, the chapters will be coming out a bit slow since school's starting next week for me and I'm taking a lot of classes. I'll try my best for you all! I write for you as much as I write for myself! Anyways, please enjoy this short chapter!**_

 _ **-beauty8897**_

 **ALEX POV**

Alex was still in her first period class when she gave into sending a text to Piper. She just couldn't get enough.

ALEX: "Missing me?"

She had her phone discretely placed behind her textbook and the teacher was none the wiser.

To her surprise, the answer came back quickly.

 _PIPER: "Maybe…"_

She couldn't cover the smile that was lighting her face. Piper seemed to breaking all her rules for Alex.

 _ALEX:"I wasn't sure if you'd answer me since you're in class."_

 _PIPER: "Look at the rebel you're turning me into! Texting in class? That's something only someone as badass as Alex Vause would do…"_

Alex chuckled to herself and checked her surroundings to make sure the teacher was still preoccupied.

 _ALEX: "I'm not changing you, Pipes. You're just being your own badass self."_

 _PIPER: "Only around you, Al."_

This fact warmed Alex's heart, but at the same time made her sad that Piper didn't feel completely free by herself.

 _ALEX: "Everyone should know the real you."_

 _PIPER: "Eventually. Anyways, this conversation just got sad!"_

Before she knew it, the bell wrung and Alex grabbed her satchel in one fell swoop before slipping through the door.

She looked back down at her phone to text Piper back when she bumped into someone. Not just someone, but Desi Piscatella, the guy Jessica sent to beat her up two years ago. She raised her head and kept a look of indifference even though she was scared. His posture showed that this encounter had been on purpose, which flustered her all the more. She just looked away and stepped around him before walking away swiftly.

 **PIPER POV**

Alex didn't answer her last text message until second period.

ALEX: "Sorry, kid. Got a bit held up."

Piper grinned at the nickname and answered when the teacher had his back turned.

PIPER: "Don't worry about it."

ALEX: "I won't :P"

She was reading the latest message when she heard the teacher clear his throat in a calculated manner from a few feet away. Mr. Healy was a well-known homophobic man with mail-order bride marriage issues that no one liked. Thankfully, and to Piper's chagrin, he liked the blonde and probably wouldn't give her too much trouble.

His rumbly voice startled the once quiet classroom, "Put that away, we don't allow cell phones." He said to Piper as her looked to everyone to make sure he had their attention. "Next time," he said pointedly, "I'll take it away."

Piper just nodded and tucked the phone into her back pocket. When he finally turned away to return to his desk, she fumbled for her phone to shoot a text at Alex.

PIPER: "Can't talk bcuz caught with phone."

She hated using the short English but didn't have time to type much because she knew Healy would be keeping an eye on her.

When the monotony came to an end with the relieving ring of the bell she stood up to leave, only to be stopped by Healy calling her name over.

She walked reluctantly over to his desk, all-the while stifling an eye roll.

When the class was clear he finally spoke. "I won't tolerate that again. A woman of your class and race should be better behaved."

She barely forced out a tight-lipped smile before she mumbled, "Yes, Mr. Healy."

Apparently Mr. Healy was a racist and sexist as well. He was an even more disgusting man than she had thought. Once excused, she rushed into the hallway to escape the horrid man. Not many people were roaming the halls because the late bell had already wrung, which was why she was surprised to see Jessica leaning against a nearby locker. As if she had been waiting for her…

Her hypothesis was confirmed when Jessica walked towards Piper with a definite air of arrogance. She passed right next to blonde and stopped to leave a few parting words.

"I'm done warning you. Desi's coming for you. Hope no one gets in his way." She snickered and then walked away leaving Piper in stunned silence.

That last sentence had obviously been a warning to Piper that this man would stop at nothing to hurt her and anyone in his way. She didn't know who it was or how badly it would hurt, but she did know one thing – she couldn't let Alex get hurt because she was in the way. She had to get Alex out of his way, which meant she had get Alex to get away from her... and she couldn't think of anything worse.


	15. Chapter 15: Magnetized

_**Hi guys! (and girls) Let me know if you all see the way I sneak in parts of the show in my writing! Also, I appreciate all your comments and hope they'll keep coming stronger than ever. I wanted to remind you that I may not be writing as often soon because school is starting so reviews will help keep me encouraged with this story. Also, 15 chapters! It hasn't even been a month and yet there are so many of you reading which is something I really appreciate! I'm willing to incorporate ideas into my story and don't be afraid to leave some constructive criticism in the reviews, I really appreciate them and**_ __ _ **take them to my writing. Piper is turning 18 soon, so I want to know how you all fell about my ability to write "erotic" things. I've included something a bit erotic in this chapter so let me know how I did. Anyways, keep being great and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **-beauty8897**_

 _ **P.S – don't rely on the POVS in this chapter. There's a lot of random switches in perspective**_.

 **ALEX POV**

Alex had her legs splayed out leisurely as she slouched in her chair comfortably. She wasn't afraid of looking bad in this position, if anything, she found that people saw her blatant confidence attractive. It was almost time for lunch and she still hadn't heard from Piper. Her finger tapped the desk noiselessly in anxiety. She HAD seen Piscatella in a scenario that didn't seem to be a coincidence. She couldn't help but be nervous that something had happened to her beautiful girlfriend.

She felt a rush of relief once Piper answered despite what the message entailed.

 _PIPER: "Al, we need to talk."_

A rock seemed to almost settle in her stomach at those words. This couldn't be good.

 _ALEX: "Ok, I'll meet you in the parking lot for lunch."_

 **PIPER POV**

Was she wrong? Every fiber of her being drew her to Alex, but everything also told her she couldn't let her get hurt. Although she was afraid she would have to hurt her in other ways.

She was sitting on a bench that faced the front doors as she waited for Alex to emerge.

She almost jumped up from her place at the magnetism that drew her to the beauty when Alex emerged from the doors.

Her heart skipped a beat as it usually does when she sees those long black eye lashes, shining green emeralds, and a face that was so angelic, yet so dark. A dark angel. She stood there, glorious in the simplest of clothes, beckoning every fiber in Piper's being to run into her arms. But she couldn't.

Piper just tried to keep a face of indifference as she motioned for Alex to sit next to her, which proved hard. She couldn't keep much from Alex, but she had to try.

Alex's expression morphed from happiness at Piper's presence, to confusion at why Piper seemed so distant. She sat next to Piper and reached for her hand before Piper pulled it away. She felt like she'd been stabbed.

"What's wrong, Pipes?" she asked, brows furrowed in concern and masked hurt.

Piper decided to start the conversation with a question that had been bugging her all day. She cleared her throat before she faced Alex and looked her in the eye. "Who is Desi Piscatella?"

She measured Alex's expression and could read the fear through a façade no one else would be able to discern. Her fear gave Piper her answer.

"He's the guy Jessica sent to hurt you, isn't he?" Piper said as she restrained herself from reaching to comfort Alex.

Alex turned away with a slight nod.

Piper couldn't keep her voice from shaking anymore, "Then you'll understand what I have to do." She said as finally gently turned Alex to face her. Alex just looked on with more confusion than before.

Piper's eyes were beginning to tear up against her wishes. "I can't let you get hurt, Al. He'll hurt anyone who gets in his way." Alex's eyes widened in understanding. The only thing that could scare her more than her own danger, is Piper being in such danger.

She frantically reached to grab Piper's face in her hands as she searched for answers. "Piper! What happened?! Is he coming for you?"

Piper just nodded weakly before Alex brought her face rest against her shoulder. The blonde spoke muffled from her position against Alex, "He'll hurt you if you're in the way. I need to leave you so you'll be safe." She started to move away from Alex as if to solidify her point. Alex stopped her before she could leave the bench.

Her voice came out almost angry, "And what about you, Piper? He's going to hurt you! I can't just let that happen!"

Piper just sighed in acknowledgement, "I know. But that's okay as long as you're safe. Plus, I'm used to it, remember?" she said with a forced chuckle that broke Alex.

"You know what else I remember?" Alex said as she pulled Piper closer. "I remember saying that I'll never leave you, and that I'll never let you get hurt again. I keep my word, Pipes, and we can figure this out."

Piper seemed tired by the whole situation and defeated. "How?"

Alex already had a plan formulating in her mind. A bit of hope seemed to sparkle in her green eyes. "You have friends now, remember?" she said jokingly before reasoning carefully, "They can help. We just can't be alone for too long, and we can watch out for each other. That's what family does for each other. You're family now Pipes" Piper seemed to consider Alex's words thoughtfully before she gave in.

"Okay, I guess we can try that. Just promise me that if anyone gets hurt, that you'll leave me alone." Alex knew that Piper wouldn't agree unless she promised. So, she nodded before she let Piper lay against her in comfort.

Alex stroked Piper's hair for a few moments as she thought about the whole situation. This plan wouldn't last for long. Someone would get hurt, and Piper had already had enough of that. There was no way she could have let Piper go and face this without her. "Because I need her, and she needs me." She thought, and smiled at how her mom's words had again reappeared.

She was brought out of her haze when Piper spoke, "Sorry."

Alex just shook her head slightly, "For what?"

Piper turned to face Alex while still laying on her and placed a careful kiss on her lips. She grinned as she repeated Alex's words. "For freaking the fuck out about small things."

Alex just chuckled as she kissed her blonde again, with more vigor. "I guess you've never been good at dealing with emotional chaos!" she teased to a giggling Piper.

"Come on," she said to Piper as she pulled Piper to stand as she got up herself.

They started towards the front door when her face formed into a frown. "We should go and tell the girls about our situation." Her face suddenly took on a mischievous glint as she stopped to face Piper.

"Or..." she said as she pushed Piper towards a nearby wall where she placed both hands on wither side of Piper's face, trapping her. "we could stay here and make out like a couple of stereotypical horny teenagers." She finished as she placed her leg between Piper's before leaning closer into her body. She heard Piper gasp in a mix of surprise and pleasure at the pressure between her legs in just the right place. Piper tried in vain to protest what she was enjoying, "Al..."

Alex had an amused smile paired with the mischievous glint in her eyes as she answered, her thigh involuntarily flexing as she leaned against the leg to push against Piper further making her blue eyes flutter. "Yes, Pipes?" she said almost innocently.

"There's," she sucked in a breath as Alex brought down her face to Piper's jaw where she started to leave kisses that trailed to her neck. "Hmm?" she said again as if she was innocent although they both knew she loved how Piper was struggling.

"people please don't stop." Was the flurry of words the blonde finally got out in a gasp as Alex licked her pressure point at the same time she lifted her thigh further. Her mind was fighting her body for dominance. Alex chuckled and brought her face to back away again as she smirked evilly at how easily she had taken control of Piper's body.

Alex leaned in to what Piper thought was going to be a kiss, only to put her mouth near the blonde's ear. Her hair tickled her girlfriend's face as she said her next words, "As tempting as that sounds, I think we should save that for our first date." She said in a way that she knew her hot breathe would tickle Piper's ear the most and smiled smugly when the tell-tale goosebumps rose along her neck.

Piper just huffed, "Asshole" which caused Alex to laugh as she spoke, "You love it."

Piper was never going to be able to out word this dark angel, and just smiled because she didn't mind. "You're right. I love everything about you, even your assholeyness." She said as she kissed Alex again and intertwined their fingers. She could feel Alex smile into the kiss and drew back when she ran out of breath. "Either way," she said still catching her breath as she squeezed the brunette's hand, breathing the same air, "You'll always be inevitable to me."


	16. Chapter 16:The Game

_**Hey guys! So, I'm moving next week, and I'm taking a lot of difficult and time consuming classes this year so I'll be busy. I can assure you that I'll submit at least one chapter each week from now on, more when I can. This week I'll submit three to make up for all the days I didn't write. I appreciate your comments and will start to paste my favorite after my stories and respond to them directly. Please tell me your ideas and what you'd like to see and your feeling about this chapter. It really, really helps! Once again, I use the reviews to write sometimes and so they're greatly appreciated. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. BTW summer is coming soon, (Piper's birthday if they can wait until then) and this whole Jessica situation is going to heat up!**_

 **PIPER POV**

Piper was feeling much better after they told their friends what was going on. They all deicded that everyone was considered a target and so no one could be alone. A buddy system was instated as well as a group chat to ensure the safety of everyone. After everything had been planned, Piper was feeling much more relaxed with the situation. There was strength in numbers.

Every day she got to spend with Alex, learning in the process that the brunette could cook, and every night, she got to spend being Alex's little spoon. Every day was perfect with Alex there.

 **ALEX POV**

Alex never really did dates. Or at least Alex never did dates that she didn't want to end with sex. That was something she was going to hold off as long as possible with Piper, she wanted it to be special and different, just like Piper deserved. So, Alex shoved down her thoughts and urges and spent her time just enjoying Piper. Alex wasn't nervous about the date, she felt so comfortable with Piper, she couldn't possibly be, but still wanted to do something with Piper other than working on homework and cooking. Piper needed some fun after all she's been through, and somehow, Alex would make sure that's exactly what she got. She wasn't sure how that would be accomplished because Piper felt like going to the school football game for a date. Sure, games were fun, but dealing with some people wasn't.

The game began at about six, so the two headed to the house to relax a bit. They watched TV all the while abstaining from snacks as they waited for the clock to move. Alex wasn't too enthusiastic about time passing, she was enjoying the feeling of Piper cuddled against her on the couch too much. Sadly, she couldn't stop the clock and so they soon headed to the car, Alex trying her best not to grumble her discontent.

They were both dressed casually, Alex with a white graphic t shirt, jeans, converse, and trademark leather jacket and Piper with jeans, a white blouse and jeans.

They were a bit a late, so Alex didn't have a chance to by any drinks or popcorn for the game. They quickly bought tickets and sat in their seats, trying to feed off of the excitement the crowd exuded as the game began. The crowd only seemed to be an energized blur, so they went on unaware of Jessica sitting a few seats away.

They were finally settled in, and Alex was starting to feel comfortable. She Piper's hand in her own, causing the blonde to turn and look at her with a smile. She just squeezed her hand gently and smiled back before facing the game. They were only fifteen minutes in, and Alex was surprised to find Piper yelling loud cheers often. As long as Piper was having fun, so was she. Her thoughts were interrupted as her stomach grumbled greedily. She almost forgot that she was hungry.

She brought their joined hands downward to cause Piper to lean closer to her.

"I'm gonna go get some snacks!" she yelled over the noise. Piper just nodded, not letting her eyes leave the game she was clearly invested in. Alex chuckled and brought the hand to her lips for a quick kiss before letting go and weaving through the mass of bodies.

PIPER POV

Ugh. She was hungry. Thankfully, Alex headed to get them some snack just two minutes ago. She could hold off until she got back. The game was really interesting, with no points scored yet, the teams were getting antsy and a little rough. It was only the first quarter and there had been five fouls.

She knew Alex wasn't much of a football fan and appreciated her dealing with it all.

Piper loved going to games…she loved the sound of the cheers, and how the crowd felt like one, she loved the smell of the buttery popcorn, and loved the excitement of the game. She closed her eyes for a moment to listen to the inchorent mess of cheers. Her reverie was interrupted all too soon.

"Where'd your dike?" She knew that voice. Her eyes snapped open, but she was too late. It seemed to be slow motion as Jessica's cup that's lid had been removed was dumped over her head, the ice and coke filling Piper's senses. In mid-gasp, the blonde had inhaled some of the beverage and was coughing erratically. All she heard were laughs that were soon drowned out by an eruption of cheers for something she didn't care to see. She used her hands and ruined shirt to wipe the soda from her eyes so she could see. She was surprised to see the green eyes she loved so much reaching for her from ten feet away where Alex fought through the crowd.

ALEX POV

Her almost violent and rude trail blazing was part to get to Piper and partially due to her wanting to get her hands on Jessica who was quickly making an escape from the scene.

A few moment later, Alex was there, and caught Piper in her arms. Her anger was biting I her next words and murderous gaze that directed towards where the bitch had departed. "This isn't right Pipes!" Her gaze was averted to the blonde who was motionless in her arms. Everyone seemed to be studiously ignoring the entire situation. No one was brave enough to face Jessica. Except for Piper, and look where that got her. She suddenly began to walk away from Piper with purpose as she pursued Jessica. She stopped when a hand caught her wrist. She turned back to look at Piper who had stopped her movement. "No Al, Piscatella's there." She said with a sigh and nodded in his general direction. Alex focused her eyes, and sure enough, Jessica's puppy waited there patiently as her bodyguard. What did Jessica have on him that has him on such a tight leash? She wondered and sighed in defeat and focused again on Piper.

Piper seemed to be falling apart, a tear peeking from the corner of her eye. Swiftly, she gathered herself as she looked into the green eyes and took a deep breath. She wiped the tear from her eye and straightened her shoulders as she slightly pulled away from Alex towards the exit.

"Let's just go." She said, with a sad look behind her determined eyes.

Alex just nodded and began to walk with Piper for a moment before reconsidering, and stopping to face the blonde. She took off her jacket and placed it around Piper, the night was coming, and the air was becoming chilly. It would be exacerbated for the blonde who was wet. And not in a way she enjoyed.

The younger girl used the jacket to cover the mess of her shirt and maintain some dignity as she walked hand in hand with Alex to the parking lot.

They were silent the entire ride home. Piper took a shower as soon as they got there and was dressing when Alex got an idea. Piper was putting on her pajamas when Alex knocked on the bathroom door where she was changing.

"Wait, Pipes. We can't let that bitch ruin our night. It's not too late, it's only seven." She paused as she waited for Piper to respond.

She could almost hear Piper think and then heard more sounds of changing, louder than before. "Ok." The blonde finally answered whilst changing. "Where to?"

Alex waited until the blonde was done changing and had opened the door. She smirked as she saw that Piper was dressed in one her many graphic t shirts. She couldn't help but lean in to kiss those soft, rosy lips. It was only for a moment when Alex pulled back slightly to smile and look into those cerulean eyes for a moment. She turned suddenly and began to walk towards the car, Piper in tow.

"Alex?" Piper asked confused and came to a halt.

Alex just looked behind and raised an eyebrow with a sexy smirk, "I know exactly where we're going."


	17. Chapter 17: Sweet Things

_**Ok, so I was able to get this chapter out today! Also, I made a mistake with duplicates on chapter 14 so check that out! It was fixed with the right chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews! I'll be mentioning some of you at the end! Please don't hesitate to review because they are what keep me writing this story! This chapter is really short but I really wanted to get something out today. Please lmk if I'm any good at writing the slightly erotic parts because that's something I want to include for you all, but not if I'm not good at it. I can guarantee that their relationship is about to go up a few of levels in the next chapter and there may be some action later pertaining to Jessica and possible sexual action. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **-beauty8897**_

 **ALEX POV**

"Ok, I know it's kind of cheesy," Alex confessed as they sat in car. They were approaching their destination and Alex was having second thoughts on the spot she chose. "but it'll be fun anyway."

Piper just seemed to become more excited by the prospect of their date being cheesy. Piper loved surprises which is why Alex failed to tell her where they were going. She almost laughed when they finally arrived, parking a small distance away from a traveling carnival that went by the name of "Goldstream FunFair".

"Oh, Al!" Piper seemed ecstatic and Alex couldn't help but chuckle. Alex had just shut off the engine and they were preparing to leave the car.

"It's just a carnival, babe." The green eyed girl said incredulously. Piper was acting as if she had never been to one…

Oh.

She got out of the car and waited by it's front for Piper. She finally saw Piper and began to walk once the blonde was next to her, wrapping her arm around the blonde's waist. Piper still wanted to explain her reasons for so much excitement.

"It's because…" she began, and then turned to Alex to explain. "I've never been to one. Or any amusement park really.."

Alex looked at her baffled as they walked in the cooling evening air towards the lights. She had expected Piper to at least have been to somewhere expensive like Disney World if not a carnival. Apparently her parents had never been good ones, not even bothering to take her to the town fair. Since she knew that Piper didn't want her pity, she opted instead to focus on the positive. It was supposed to be a night of fun after all.

"I guess Alex Vause once again succeeded in being pretty fucking awesome." She said with an exaggerated sigh and sweep of her hair.

Piper's eyes crinkled adorably as she giggled and threw a small punch in Alex's direction.

 **PIPER POV**

"This is one of my favorite places." Alex confessed to Piper as they waited in a short line for their tickets.

"Why here?" Piper asked in curiosity.

They were holding hands and Piper slightly leaned into Alex. There was always a need to be touching Alex, to just feel her there. She couldn't get enough.

Soon they paid for their tickets and were walking through the gates when Alex finally replied, "My mom used to take me here as a kid, when things got tough with bullies at school or when I had an especially bad day. This place would always remind me that we live life for the good moments." She turned towards Piper with a slight smile conveying that SHE was part of those good moments. They swung their joined hands lazily as Piper took in the scenery of it all. The smell of fried foods and popcorn filled the air, mingled with the screams of excitement coming from the colorful attractions.

"So.." Piper began as she spun her head around to see what exactly the place had to offer. "Where do we start?"

"Well, I have it pretty much planned in my head, and we can get to that but… the fried foods are calling my name." Alex answered with a soft chuckle.

At her words, Piper's stomach grumbled causing them both to laugh. "Sounds good." Piper decreed as their laughter died down.

Soon enough they each held a churro as they sat down on a bench to enjoy the feeling of it all. They didn't have to talk all the time to fill the silence like most couples do, they were content with each other's presence. There was a feeling of permanence and that everything was right, an empty hole somewhere in their heart or soul or whatever it is that exists, was filled, was complete as they sat there together.

Piper was enjoying watching Alex eat the churro as if it was a gift from God, savoring every delicate bite she took, with small smiles and moans of appreciation. Of course Alex would manage to make eating a churro arousing in some shape or form. Or maybe it was just that Piper had been waiting for so long to hear a moan come from those lips, however small it was. Piper needed to break out of the daze she found herself in as she watched Alex lick her lips.

She cleared her throat to shake it off. "You're really enjoying that, aren't you?" Piper remarked sarcastically as she tilted her head with a slight smile.

Alex just smiled back and leaned to kiss Piper on the lips. Piper could taste the sugar and cinnamon that coated her lips when they pulled back to look at each other. "Almost as much as you enjoyed watching me." The brunette answered with an evil smirk causing Piper to blush. How did Alex know? Unless… she did it on purpose.

"I knew you were enjoying that churro way too much for it to be real." She said in realization. "You knew what you were doing to me!"

Alex just shrugged in false confusion. "Tell me," she said, eyes sparkling with mischief, "What was I doing to you Pipes?"

Piper decided to beat Alex at her own game. "Well, she said as she paused for emphasis. "It wasn't so much you that was doing things to me as it was the moans that came from your lips." She clarified nonchalantly as she looked at Alex with a challenge in her eyes.

Alex seemed taken aback and for a moment, and Piper thought she had the Alex Vause beat. But it was only a second before Alex recuperated.

"What can I say?" she said as she leaned close to Piper for the second time, kissing her on the corner of her lips using her tongue to discreetly clean up the sugar that had found itself on the corner of the blonde's lips and making the younger woman to breathe in sharply. When she was satisfied with her job, she pulled back with a smirk plastered across her face at the reaction she mustered. Her voice came out just loud enough for Piper to hear in a low, sexy whisper that was almost a growl, "I just _love_ eating sweet things."

 **Here are the answers to some of your reviews that I promised! Thank you so much! I really enjoy knowing what you all have to say!**

 _GUEST:_ _Someone needs to beat the crap out of Jessica :\ -_ _ **Jessica DOES need to have her ass kicked, but this post still managed to make me laugh! You guys really seem to hate Jessica! I guess it's a thing that that's what I was going for!**_

 _LUVEVERYTHINGTV:_ _really love this story! Confident Piper is so nice to see! She was honest and open with her feelings for Alex despite what Carol would think/say, which doesn't happen a lot in HS Piper/Alex fics. Can't wait for the next chapter! Hopefully Wedge gets what she deserves! -_ _ **Again. Fuck Jessica lol. Anyways, I really appreciate this really thoughtful and helpful review that also helped me fix a few mistakes. (ch 14) I'm glad you agree with me that Piper, although not always as blunt as Alex, is passionate when she believes in something or someone and Piper is not a shy character in any respect! I'm trying to keep to the show with the character's personalities!**_

 _PC. . :_ _I love this story:D -_ _ **This comment was short but sweet and really appreciated! It means a lot when you all tell me that you're enjoying the story and keeps me writing.**_


	18. Chapter 18: Perfect

_**Thank you all for your reviews and follows! Keep being awesome and I'll keep trying my best to write a story you all will hopefully love. It's a short chapter but I hope you enjoy anyways!**_

 _ **-beauty8897**_

 **ALEX POV**

The rest of the night was spent riding almost every single attraction and playing most of the games. Alex had great hand-eye coordination and won Piper a huge teddy bear after only a few tries at the ring toss. The brunette also made sure to go through the haunted house where she tried her best to not laugh at Piper and how she was easily scared by the teenagers dressed as clowns whom popped out every once in a while. Not that Alex minded; Piper jumped into her arms every single time there was a jump scare. Of course, those were sort of the brunette's intentions in the first place. She wasn't even startled once as she walked through the "House of Horrors" with a frightened blonde clinging to her arm, she knew the entire layout and had been through the walkthrough countless times.

She had been saving the best for last, as the park was beginning to close, they headed towards the Ferris wheel.

 **PIPER POV**

There hadn't been much of a line for the Ferris Wheel, and as they finally took their seats, Piper could barely contain her excitement or happiness. The night had been perfect. Sure, she had enjoyed the many rides and attractions that they rode, but she hardly noticed them at all. No, the night had been perfect because Alex was perfect. All she really noticed was Alex. Away from everything, from everyone, she could finally focus on the dark angel that constantly filled her thoughts. Everything else was a blur, and she couldn't have cared less where they were.

The Ferris Wheel began to move and slightly sway as they began to ascend. Content, Piper sighed and laid her head comfortably against Alex's shoulder as the brunette wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders. They seemed to fit perfectly together, even their intertwined hands that rested on their laps felt as though they were they belonged, fitting to each other like they were made to be assembled. She turned her head slightly to look at the brunette who was staring at the scene that was coming into view as they rose higher into the air. The darkness of the night caused the carnival lights to shine brighter and her green eyes sparkled with the reflections of the colorful and warm lights. She couldn't help the smile that took hold of her face as she kept on admiring her girlfriend's heavenly features; the sharp curve of her jaw and cheek bones, the apparent softness of her skin, the sight of her enrapturing and very kissable round lips, and ending again with her striking green eyes that seemed to bound Piper in her very place whenever she looked into their depths. It was then, that she noticed that Alex was staring right back at her, catching her in her staring. Piper didn't care about the questioning look the brunette was giving her at that moment or any subsequent embarrassment. She was bound.

Alex smiled softly before speaking whilst slightly shaking her head. "You're missing the view! The city looks..." she didn't have the opportunity to finish her sentence before Piper caught Alex's lips in her own as her will power crumbled. The ever-present electricity was almost tangible in the spark that ignited them both. It left them both gasping for air. The blonde leaned back to have a better view of her girlfriend. Alex wasn't against the kissing, but was still confused by the blonde's odd behavior. "Pipes, is everything all right?"

The blonde just chuckled and shook her head in disbelief. "You just have no idea, do you?"

Alex just scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

Piper's voice came out as soft as it has ever been, laced with something Alex couldn't really identify. "Al, you just have no idea how beautiful you are." Piper explained with no trace of deception in her big blue eyes.

Alex's eyes melted at her words and she let her head fall gently to meet Piper's so that their faces were close, foreheads touched together. They looked deeply into each other's eyes, seeing everything that was the other person in those few seconds. They were quiet for a few moments until Alex spoke, her warm breath tickling Piper's face in her low voice, filled with a passion and certainty the blonde had yet to witness.

"I love you, Pipes."

 _ **ANSWERS TO YOUR REVIEWS**_

 _LISAMVAUSE_ _:_ _as always, a great chapter! I love how witty your writing is. please, keep the updates coming_ – **_Thank you! I try my best to include interesting details to my story! I'll keep'em coming!(updates)_**

 _WB79:_ _I binged all chapters yesterday and today._  
 _I really like your story :)_  
 _Jessica probably has the 'gay-thing' on Piscatella, right? I hope she gets what she deserves..._ – ** _I'm glad you liked my story THAT much! I'm writing for you guys; for each one of you, and although I'm not sure if my writing skills are that great, or my story lines, I'm glad for your support! I won't answer that question. :P_** ****

 _Guest_

 _So good_

 _Guest_

 _Ooo wee! Alex really saved the date ._

 **EVEN THESE LITTLE COMMENTS ARE SO ENCOURAGING! THANK YOU, WHOEVER YOU ALL ARE! I really enjoy reading your comments and am willing to answer (most) of your questions and consider your ideas for the story as well as critiques. I'll try my best to keep the updates coming steady but I'll be pretty busy moving these two weeks. If you comment enough, I may be persuaded to hold off my unpacking a bit! Thanks again! You all are great. Also let me know in the comments if you guys want some sex scenes in the future and if you think I'd be any good at writing the steamy stuff! If it's a yes, that'll be coming soon. They've hit a new level so that's something that's inevitable!**


	19. Chapter 19: Soon

_Piper's voice came out as soft as it has ever been, laced with something Alex couldn't really identify. "Al, you just have no idea how beautiful you are." Piper explained with no trace of deception in her big blue eyes._

 _Alex's eyes melted at her words and she let her head fall gently to meet Piper's so that their faces were close, foreheads touched together. They looked deeply into each other's eyes, seeing everything that was the other person in those few seconds. They were quiet for a few moments until Alex spoke, her warm breath tickling Piper's face in her low voice, filled with a passion and certainty the blonde had yet to witness._

 _"_ _I love you, Pipes."_

 **PIPER POV**

"You do?" Piper said a small smile lifting her features.

Alex just chuckled and brought one hand to the blonde's face where she carefully placed some errant hairs behind her ear, as a distraction showing Piper a vulnerability she'd never seen before in the shy yet tender gesture.

Her green eyes pierced into her own and the intensity she saw in them was almost too much.

A flash of vulnerability crossed the brunette's face, "I don't say that to everyone, you have to say it back."

Piper leaned into the soft hand that cupped her face, her heart was bursting. She'd felt this way all a long. "I love you too." She said undoubtedly barely finishing her sentence before Alex caught her lips in between hers, the hand cupping her cheek pulling her closer. Piper never got tired of the feeling of those soft, magical lips against hers, and couldn't help but let her hand fall to the brunette's waste to bring them together even more. The kiss was delicate, but the ever present fiery smolders of passion was threatening to come through. She wanted more and was about to invite Alex into her mouth when she heard a male voice clearing their throat. She turned her head and realized she had lost track of time and space, and it was their turn to get off the ride. Her cheeks blushed as she backed away from Alex abashedly looking back towards the brunette with wide eyes. Alex couldn't seem to care less as she kissed Piper again, smirking at the probable onlookers and the blonde's adorable reaction. This one was quick, as if it was only making a point before they got up, hand in hand, staying impossibly close, and headed for the park exit. Piper had the stuffed bear held under her left arm as she and Alex walked, barely keeping their eyes off one another long enough to not walk into a pole. The two strutted confidently in each other's grasps, they were care-free, they were giddy. They were in love.

 **ALEX POV**

She finally said it. And she didn't want to stop. She would never become tired of those three letters being exchanged. It felt like a weight had been lifted, like the world was brighter, clearer than before, and she couldn't stop smiling.

They broke their hands from one another as they neared the car only to join once again as they got in the car. Alex drove them home, trying not to become too distracted by the blonde's light touch, stroking the inner length of her arm. It was in all honesty, driving her crazy. She went past one stop sign in her blissful stupor and glanced at the blonde to gage her reaction. She almost chuckled at Piper's eyebrows furrowed in disapproval.

"Hey!" Alex said defending herself. "It's your fault, you're distracting me!" she said in a mock agitated tone, glancing at the blonde's touches.

Piper's mouth formed a silent "Oh." With her mouth before withdrawing her hand sheepishly. Alex quickly objected to lack of touch. "That doesn't mean I don't like being distracted." She said reassuringly taking Piper' hand firmly in hers where they rested on the center console. "I just can't drive when your touches are driving me." She heard Piper's breathe hitch in her throat slightly at the admission and decided she wanted more.

They were quiet the rest of the ride, Alex slowly stroking her thumb over the top of Piper's hand as the tension seemed to continue to build. They both knew that the closer they came to their destination, the more their will power would crumble. Nothing but their own nonexistent inhibitions would stop them since Diane left that morning for the week to visit her sister in Brooklyn.

Alex glanced every now and then to refresh the image of her girlfriend in her mind. Piper looked so perfect as she sat there seemingly trying to contain herself more than usual, practically clenching her legs together as her grip tightened on the console, her teeth biting anxiously on her lower lip. Although Alex was feeling the same, she was better at hiding her feelings and wanted to play with the blonde a bit.

"Are you okay there, Piper?" Alex asked with a slight smirk noting the blonde's distress. At her tone, the blonde knew she was doing a bad job at hiding her desire, but played along anyway to not give into Alex's games. "I'm fine," she said lightly as she let go of Alex's hand and let it "carelessly" fall into the brunette's lap. Alex felt her own desire building at the closeness of the the blonde's delicate hand to where she was starting to throb. She barely kept herself from shifting the aching place closer. "Are _you_ okay Alex?" Piper said innocently while pridefully observing Alex's flustered state. The brunette shook her head and chuckled lowly at the blonde's comeback before lowering her hand to rest on the blonde's where it lay on her thigh and looked back to the blonde as she answered with a mischevious grin in her voice lowered even more by her growing lust, "I will be soon."

 **It's heating up! I don't know if I'm any good at making it at all "Sexy", but hey, I tried! I know I haven't updated in a while, but I was moving, and then I got sick, *cough, cough*, still am. So, I hope you enjoyed this short chapter because I've been too sick to go to my classes and my home work is backing up but I still did this. I don't know if my priorities are straight, but I love writing this story. Also, I was wondering if people would like a Twilight/ OITNB crossover. Again, I love all your inputs and would love if you all would keep being awesome with the comments! Thanks for reading, and here are some responses to your comments. (I'm not sure if you guys read this next part, so if you don't, let me know because I'm short on time.)**

 _Pc. . (not sure if I did that correctly)_

 _I kinda sorta hate you right now because WHENEVER I read your story, I catch myself smiling...I don't do that! you're turning me into a sap with your amazing story and I'm enjoying every second of it :): -_ _ **This is probably my favorite comment! I'm glad that this story is written well enough to make you smile! I'm not too confident of my writing capabilities so this is a great moral booster!**_

 __ _Guest_

 _Very satisfying to see them enjoy themselves for once. The Ferris wheel is almost like a metaphor for them as a couple - existing on their own without anyone else around. I'd still like to see some PDA in front of others at school or a prom or dance. Excellent story!_

 _ **Great analogy! I was trying to show that they're, like you said, each other's worlds and nothing else matters or exists. Their relationship is also always going up and down *spoiler* I hope I satisfied the PDA request but if not, there should be more soon.**_

 _Guest_

 _Maybe we can see Alex start to attract more girls at school. Because you know, once someone finds them attractive everyone gets on board... I was always interested to see at what point in canon Alex's life she went from being bullied to sex goddess._

 _ **This is such great input that will be for sure using! Alex is in between right now, she's attractive to everyone, including a lot a girls, and she's confident. She's on the cusp because these high school girls care too much about small things to admit their attraction to different genders. (That's the way it is in high school- fucking confusing) So yeah, she's bullied, but she's a sex goddess but more in a secret way if that makes sense, because most girls that age won't admit homosexuality due to bullying.**_

 _ **Again, I really appreciate the small responses as well! It all is awesome as well as all of you that have followed/favorited, you keep me going!**_


	20. Chapter 20: Fire

**PIPER POV**

Piper felt a beast clawing from her from the inside and every moment it was harder to contain for the final two minutes of the ride. Her hand had stayed in its resting place by Alex's lap, a reoccurring reminder for them both of the lust that was fighting through.

They barely made it to the house when their hands disconnected. Piper tried her best to contain her eagerness and consciously withheld her urge to jump out of the car and run into Alex's strong arms. No, instead she focused on the rapid, erratic beating of her anxious heart, the texture of the door handle as she opened the door, the fresh smell of the cool night air filling her nostrils as she took a cautious step from the car. The door closed and she heard the same noise coming from where Alex was doing the exact same thing to momentarily try and control the intense rawness that emanated from them both. Of course, Piper had no idea of Alex's predicament, thinking her being in the calm and collected state that was visible by her nonchalant and playful expressions. Finally, she turned to face the brunette, only to realize her efforts of self-control were in vain.

There Alex was, leaning casually against the driver door as she waited for Piper to come around so they could head into the house. Her green eyes reflected the light of the moon she gazed at but the moon reflected nothing of the magnificence in her astonishing pale skin, and soft curves. Her black hair mirrored the moonlight as she ran a hand through it as if by habit before Piper finally approached her to take her the soft hand that rested leisurely on the car hood into her own hand and leading the way into the house.

They stood for a moment as Alex quickly unlocked the door before stepping inside. Piper barely stepped through the door before it closed and she felt Alex gently push her against the hard surface, cupping her face in a feather like touch. Piper looked up into the emerald green, all-encompassing eyes conveying everything she felt. The relief she felt at finally being here, in Alex's arms, the eagerness for what was about to come, the lust that had not faltered in the slightest, but more importantly, she conveyed how everything in her, the good and the bad, loved Alex so passionately it almost hurt. She was surprised to see the same passion and lust reflected in the brunette's green eyes before closing her eyes and pressing her lips into Alex's sweet and soft pillowy lips. There was no electricity in the wake of the lips and touches as hands roamed less and less hesitantly. What once had been a mere spark was now an all-consuming fire.

 _ **Ok, so almost literally heated up? Sorry this chapter was so short! I wanted to get it out for you all and soon so I wrote this is in a quick burst of literary inspiration. I'm starting to feel that my story isn't all that good, but it's my first story so I can only say that my future ones will be better. Has my writing at all improved? If so, please let me know! I really appreciate your input and hope you guys will keep on being great inspirations! Your comments are practically writing prompts and are what inspire me to write! Tell me how explicit you guys want the next scene and I will comply. I'll try to get a chapter out tomorrow! Thanks for everything! (btw only one comment will be posted here today because there weren't that many and I don't have much time but I do appreciate them!)**_

 _ **-beauty8897**_

 _Guest_

 _Loved this update! They are so freaking cute together, they seem like that one couple in HS that can't keep their heart eyes off each other. They also seem like they have high drama potential, but hope it won't be anything serious. PS - selfishly happy that this is a priority Lol_ _ **\- I was going for heart eyes without saying it so glad you got that! This shouldn't be a priority once again but, oh well. There has to be drama! This is Alex and Piper we're talking about! They ARE drama.**_


	21. Chapter 21: Burn

Okay so I'm sooooo sorry that I havent updated! I am already working on the next chapter. I was really discouraged by how slow the story was going but I feel that once I get through this important time, that I'll be able to speed it up. I've had mid terms and work and family problems so I've been busy as well as moving. It should be better from now on and I'll try to be better. Please include some input it is the reason I right, it helps with writer's block. I hope I was okay at this sex scene, it's my first time writing one so let me know. I really wasn't sure if it was at all good. Don't and don't read this if you don't want something explicit. Thank you so much if you're still here reading!

P.S. I have no idea what that code thing was about! I didn't notice and I'm sorry.

It wasn't long until their kisses turned desperate, the heat between them blistering. Piper held nothing back with Alex, she felt no hesitation, no uncertainty or shame. The passionate kiss was everything that mattered; they were all that mattered, and the spell was not broken as Piper turned her head to suck in a much needed breath. She felt her breath hitch when she felt the warm tongue that was now tracing its way up her jaw to nibble on her ear and the soft hands barely slide underneath her shirt.

Suddenly her feet were lifted off the ground as she felt Alex wrap them around her waist and balance Piper against the door. Alex's lips were now coming down from her ear to trace her jaw and her hands held Piper's butt securely in her two hands to press her closer. Her tongue left a blazing trail down her jaw to meet Piper's pressure point where she caressed with her tongue before sucking hard enough to leave a mark. It was becoming harder for the blonde to breathe as her breaths became labored with her an overwhelming sensation of desire. All boundaries, all insecurities, and all hesitation had been left behind. There was no going back.

In her attempt to speak Piper spoke with a moan, "Alex," her hands found their way under the brunnette's shirt, tugging at it feverishly, "I want all of you."

These words seemed to spark something in Alex as she deepened the kiss exploring every inch of Piper's mouth as their tongues intertwined. She pulled back breathless, a burning intensity shining in her eyes that warmed Piper's heart and sent a shock through her body at the same time. "I'm all yours." Alex declared with complete certainty in her deep husky voice before colliding their mouths once again.

Soon they were headed towards the bedroom, Piper straddling Alex, never breaking the kiss. She felt every inch of the smooth skin she could running her hands up and down her pale arms and wallowed in the feeling as her arms flexed with the blonde she carried.

Soon she felt herself being lowered gently on her back and Alex had to break kiss. She took this opportunity to finally feel the soft skin of her exposed neck under lips and loved the rumble of a groan that came from the woman above her. Next thing she knew she felt her shirt coming off as they both fumbled to undress the other in a flurry. Soon they were both wearing nothing but their undergarments. They both pulled back for a moment to fully appreciate eachother. Piper drank in the image of Alex using the moonlight that creeped through the window and cherished her every feature; her stunning emerald eyes, her sculpted jaw line, and beautiful lips before her eyes dipped to take in the black lace bra that contrasted so beautifully with her pale skin and perfectly complemented her large round breasts. Next thing she knew she was straddled with her hands pinned above her head. Her dazed eyes came to focus on the intense green ones that held a look she'd never seen before; a look that was so loving yet primal that it triggered a new wave of arousal through her senses. Alex had somehow gotten rid of her glasses on their way to the bed.

Soon they began to kiss passionately, but slowly as Alex set the pace ; her dominance taking the position that neither could argue. Piper wanted to badly to touch Alex but was torn from her thoughts when she felt Alex begin to plant a trail of kisses trekking down her long neck. Her kisses were as light as a feather and licks caressing as she worshipped Piper in the only way she knew how.

Piper couldn't help the soft moans that escaped her lips. Alex was so skilled in her teasing. The brunette's seemingly thoughtless exploration of her bear stomach and thighs with her hands all the while the soft kisses caused the blonde to almost lose the ability to breathe as they reached her bra. Alex's teeth softly tugging at her skin in little nips she soothed with her tongue to make the phenominal cocktail of pleasure and pain. Her squirming was becoming worse now as Alex held her hands above her head with one arm and used the other to deftly unclasp the blonde's fuschia bra. She spent a few seconds just admiring the sight before her before lovingly taking care of every inch of the newly exposed skin and coming to her nipple to bring it into her mouth. She skillfully took Piper on a roller coaster as she circled and nibbled, wetting her fingers with her mouth to take care of the other one at the same time. She left tasteful nips and pinches and Piper could barely take another second and was soon trying to lift her hips for more contact.. Alex came back up to Piper's face for another loving kiss with a satisfied smirk and a lift of her brow as she brought her hand down to hold her hips in place. She brought her mouth to her ear to whisper in a warm breath that caressed her face, "Let me take care of you.." and she began her decent again this time leaving a single gentle kiss on the apex of each breast before trailed down the blonde's stomach. She left teasing trails getting closer to where she was needed most each time. Her kisses left a blazing trail and she savored the feeling. At last as the blonde began to whimper and moan her name she brought her teeth to lower the thin fabric past her lover's very essence and used her hands to remove them from her legs completely. Alex was breathing heavy at this point too, the anticipation of what she'd ached for finally coming to fruition. She had honestly been with her share of girls, but none were like this. None were Piper; everything felt so much more new and exciting with this intense love she didn't know she was capable of. Even now, she could smell the aromatic smell of the blonde's sweet arousal and she couldn't help but notice that her mouth was watering. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this." She whispered lovingly while her nose nestled in blonde curly hairs before diving into her lover. She began with one slow lick to help the blonde become accustomed to this new sensation and loved how Piper moaned louder than ever before, almost screaming her name. "She'll be screaming later" she thought to herself with a smirk and began to take the folds into her mouth as if they were a delicacy as she savoured the sweet and salty yet tangy flavor that filled her mouth with a low groan. Piper was going crazy and she hadn't really started, thrashing her head back and forth because it was intense pleasure, but she needed more. Alex herself couldn't wait any longer. She wanted to hear the blonde and taste her as she had an earth shattering orgasm. She came up to throbbing nub of pleasure but paused to look up towards the blonde. Piper seemed to have the same idea at that exact moment and looked down towards Alex. Once Alex had the blonde's eyes transfixed in the moment, she lightly circled her clit never losing eye contact. She saw the blonde's mouth open without sound in a soundless gasp as her eyes rolled back in pleasure, her hands grasped the sheets to remain grounded. Alex grabbed her hand before she continued and slowly brought the blonde closer to the edge.

Suddenly feeling the need to taste the blonde at her source she lowered towards the blondes entrance, circling twice before entering. Her hand may have been crushed by how hard Piper squeezed but she couldn't tell because of the ectasy of tasting the blonde's undiluted nectar. She began to explore the velvety walls that seemed to be pulling her in with her tongue, finding what the blonde liked the most and focusing on her G-spot once she found it. She used her nose to tease the blonde's delicate center of pleasure while her hand fondled her perky breasts. The blonde was now barely containing herself as whimpered and yelled Alex's name, body flailing as she become victim to Alex's skilled tongue. Alex felt her muscles begin to tighten around her tongue and she doubled her pace even though her jaw was becoming sore. The blonde held no composure and was using her recently freed hand to hold Alex's head closer, her hand entertwining with the raven locks. Soon she couldn't hold on any longer and everything inside her seemed to implode, sounds she didn't know she could make left her mouth as she rode the wave of her orgasm. Alex didn't stop but instead increased pace if that was possible and the air was knocked out of her lungs as a second but stronger orgasm hit her and all she could see was stars. Her breathing and mind slowly came back to earth and she felt Alex removing her face from her to leave one last tender kiss on her mound before crawling up to frame Piper's body to bear over her making a curtain with her hair. "Horrible wasn't it?" Alex joked as she rested her chin in between Piper's breasts with a smirk. Piper was still breathing heavy, "The worst." The blonde admitted sarcastically before bringing Alex's face to her own to catch her lips in an intoxicating kiss. Lips inches apart, Piper breathed her next words. "Can I do you?" Alex just chuckled and smiled at the blonde tenderly, "What kind of lesbian are you?".

The blonde brought her hand to Alex's boob playfully as she answered, "The boob touching kind." She couldn't help but notice that Alex still had her black undergarments on and loved how they complemented her pale skin. "First we're going to have to get rid of this."


End file.
